Corazon de la oscuridad
by Tefyta-Cullen
Summary: En cuatrocientos años Edward a permanecido solo y en la oscuridad hasta que conoce a Bella ella se a convetido en su nueva luz pero sabe que no debe estar cerca de ella tiene hambre y siente una intensa pasión que se ha jurado no permitirse sentir nunca.
1. Prologo

**EL CORAZON DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**ADAPTACION **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI TAMPOCO LA HISTORIA, LES PERTENECEN A ASHLEY AMANDA Y STEPHANY MEYER, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CONVINANDO AMBAS**

EL CORAZÓN DE LA OSCURIDAD

En la oscuridad de la luna llena

Su espíritu solo y perdido ha vagado durante siglos

Nunca bajo la luz del nuevo día

Siempre en las horas de la medianoche

Ha vagado.

La oscuridad reclama su alma atormentada

El pasado persigue sus horas de vela;

Entonces, como un rayo de sol

Ella vino a reclamarle

Conmoviendo sentimientos durante largo tiempo enterrados

Reviviendo esperanzas, prometiendo amor.

Solo si pudiera atreverse a creer.

Solo si pudiera alcanzarla

Tomar lo que necesitaba.

Alejando la tristeza, la vacuidad

Solo sentir por una noche

Su templada mano y sus dulces caricias

Podrían ahuyentar la noche interminable.

Podría el amor romper la oscuridad

¿Vivir en ella?

Cree, Lord Rayven, sólo cree

Y el amor, la felicidad, y la paz

Te encontrarán.

PRIMERA PARTE

_**Prologo**_

Él siempre había amado la noche. Sus pasatiempos favoritos – la bebida, los juegos de azar, la compañía de bellas mujeres- transcurrían preferiblemente durante las horas nocturnas.

Los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado en salones débilmente iluminados, garitos humeantes, o en dormitorios iluminados por la suave luz de las velas. Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Apenas ahora empezaba a entender todo lo que había perdido cuando la luz le había sido arrebatada. Porque ella era como la luz del sol, brillante, caliente, y bella. Y, como el sol, nunca podría ser suya.

2


	2. Capitulo 1

**EL CORAZON DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**ADAPTACION **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI TAMPOCO LA HISTORIA, LES PERTENECEN A ASHLEY AMANDA Y STEPHANY MEYER, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CONVINANDO AMBAS**

_**VISITEN MI BLOG (LO ENCONTRARAN EN MI PERFIL) PUBLICARE LAS HISTORIAS PRIMERO ALLI.**_

…_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO UNO**_

_Me escondo en las sombras_

_Y deseo la luz_

_Pues soy un Vampiro_

_Atrapado para siempre en la noche._

Valle De Millbrae, 1843

Edward se recostó en su silla, tratando de disimular sin éxito su disgusto mientras presenciaba el intento de Charlie Swam de subastar a la mayor de sus cinco hijas.

Con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo, la muchacha permanecía de pie en silencio, como si de un animal a punto de ser llevado al matadero se tratara. El despeinado pelo rubio, le caía desordenado sobre los hombros, ocultando su rostro de la misma forma que el sucio vestido gris escondía su figura.

-"Vea Lord Edward" dijo Black. "¿No podemos tener un poco más de luz?"

Edward negó con la cabeza. El cuarto estaba oscuro, y le gustaba así, con las paredes revestidas de madera oscura, alfombras de un color verde oscuro cubrían el suelo, gruesas cortinas a juego colgaban de las ventanas, y como siempre, las lámparas iluminaban tenuemente el salón. Cualquiera que hubiera compartido con él la trastienda de la taberna de Cotyer sabía que siempre evitaba la luz brillante. Era una de sus muchas rarezas, que los jóvenes ricos del pueblo soportaban para poder permanecer en su más bien dudosa compañía.

-"Entonces, si no podemos tener más luz, haremos que la chica se desnude" dijo Lord Tewksbury desde el fondo del cuarto. -"Me niego a pujar por algo o alguien sin poder verlo suficientemente bien".

-"Tiene razón" coincidió Nevel Jackson. -"Dígale a la chica que se quite esos harapos para que podamos ver lo que compramos".

El comentario fue secundado por todo el cuarto. Charlie Swam vaciló, y después murmuró algo a la chica. Con la cabeza todavía inclinada, comenzó a desatarse el corpiño de su vestido.

Edward la observaba con ojos entornados, notando la forma en que sus manos temblaban mientras desabrochaban la andrajosa camisa. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por la vergüenza, y que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un cervatillo atrapado en las mandíbulas del lobo.

-"Suficiente". Fue una sola palabra, suavemente murmurada, pero que resonó en todo el cuarto.

-"Vea, Lord Edward" protestó Tewksbury. -" Yo creo..."

Edward le silenció con una mirada de reproche. -"La chica es mía" dijo, habiendo decidido comprarla en ese mismo instante, aunque todavía no había visto su rostro.

-"¿Buscando una nueva amante?" preguntó Lord Black.

-"No".

-"¿Una criada, quizá?".

Edward miró fijamente a Black. Jacob Black era un hombre alto, guapo, casi tan rico como Edward. De todos los hombres con los que Edward había estado jugando, Black era el que más se parecía a un amigo.

Ignorando la pregunta del vizconde, Edward hizo un gesto con la mano al viejo. -"Tráigala aquí".

-"Sí, milord". Charlie Swam agarró precipitadamente a su hija por el brazo y la arrastró a través del cuarto. -"No se sentirá defraudado milord. Ella le servirá bien".

-"Sí" murmuró Edward. -" Por supuesto que lo hará".

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un fajo de billetes y se los tendió al otro hombre. -"¿Tiene nombre"?

-"Por supuesto, milord. Se llama Bella, pero responderá a cualquier otro con el que usted desee llamarla".

-"¿Sabe dónde vivo?"

-"Sí, señor".

Todo el mundo conocía el castillo de Edward. Localizado en lo alto de la montaña del Árbol del Diablo, era como una oscura sombra cerniéndose sobre el pueblo, alto y misterioso, como su dueño.

-"Llévela allí. Mi criado cuidará de ella".

-"Sí, milord".

Edward sacudió su mano con un gesto de despido. Retornando al juego, recogió sus naipes. -"Pierdes de nuevo, Black" dijo murmurando suavemente, y esparció sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Jacob Black depositó sus naipes sobre la mesa. -"Parece que esta es tu noche de suerte" comentó con buen talante.

Edward gruñó suavemente.-"Quizás tengas razón" filosofó mientras miraba a la chica que seguía al viejo Swam hacia la puerta. "Quizás.…".

Bella se arrebujó en el estrecho asiento del carro al lado de su padre, incapaz de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, y tratando de aceptar el hecho de que su padre la había vendido a un hombre como Lord Edward, un hombre del cual se rumoreaba tenía muchas extrañas e inusuales costumbres.

Las torres del Castillo de Edward surgieron amenazadoramente a lo lejos, un oscuro montículo se alzaba sobre la niebla gris que envolvía la montaña del Árbol del Diablo tanto en verano como en invierno.

Con cada milla que pasaba, los temblores aumentaban. Pensó en un instante en saltar del carro y arriesgarse con los animales salvajes que acechaban en el bosque.

Estaba reuniendo coraje, decidiendo que la muerte sería preferible a una vida de servidumbre con el misterioso Lord Edward, cuando sintió una mano que le sujetaba el brazo.

-"Lord Edward me pagó una sustanciosa suma por ti" le dijo Swam, con tono suave en comparación con la fuerza con que la sujetaba -" Te quedarás con él todo el tiempo que desee y harás lo que te pida sin rechistar. –"¿Entiendes lo que te digo?"

-"Sí, padre".

Swam asintió. Momentos más tarde, detuvo el carro frente al castillo. –"Vete, chica".

Bella miró a su padre, intentando no odiarle por lo que le hacía, intentado sentir algún tipo de satisfacción al pensar que con el dinero que su padre había recibido compraría comida para su madre y sus hermanas menores.

-"No había ninguna otra salida, muchacha" le dijo Charlie Swam a modo de brusca disculpa.

Bella asintió. Probablemente, nunca volvería a verlo. Había vivido en el valle de Millbrae durante toda su vida. Y no desconocía las historias que se contaban del oscuro señor del castillo.

-"Adiós, padre".

-"Adiós, muchacha". Swam le devolvió la mirada por un breve momento, luego la desvió. Sabía que muchos le condenarían por vender a alguien de su misma sangre, pero ella estaría mejor con Lord Edward. Al menos tendría lo suficiente para comer. -"Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti, Bella," dijo bruscamente. –"Ahora, sigue tú sola".

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Bella bajó del carro. Enderezando los hombros, subió por las angostas escaleras de piedra hasta la gran puerta, inspiró profundamente, y levantó la pesada aldaba de latón.

Momentos más tarde, la puerta rechinó al abrirse, y Bella se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos color café.

-"La señorita Swam, supongo".

-"S... Sí, " tartamudeó, sobresaltada de que el desconocido supiera su nombre, y la hubiera estado esperando. ¿Cómo había sabido que ella llegaría?

-"Soy Billy".

El hombre se apartó, haciendo un gesto para que entrara. Era un hombre alto, con canas, nariz más bien afilada, y finos labios. Llevaba un par de pantalones de color café claro, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta de lana oscura. Parecía tan viejo como su padre.

Sintiéndose abandonada y muy sola Bella, atravesó el umbral. El recibidor era frío y oscuro. Tembló mientras Billy cerraba la pesada puerta detrás de ella.

-"Le tengo preparado un baño, señorita".

-"Gracias".

-"Sígame".

Con el pulso enloquecido por el miedo, le siguió por un amplio vestíbulo, subiendo un tramo de escaleras hasta un cuarto grande iluminado con una gran vela blanca.

-"Encontrará la tina allí dentro" dijo Billy, señalando una puerta al otro lado del cuarto. -"Por favor deje sus ropas aquí, en el suelo. Se me ha ordenado que las queme".

-"¡Quémarlas! Pero son las únicas que tengo".

-"Sin duda Lord Edward la proveerá de un atavío adecuado, señorita. Hay sabanas limpias en la cama. El cordón del timbre está allí, por si me necesita durante la noche".

Demasiado atontada para hablar, Bella asintió.

-"Buenas noches, señorita. Que duerma bien".

Esperó hasta que él abandonó el cuarto, luego fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Desvistiéndose, dejó caer sus ropas en el suelo, y entró en el otro cuarto. La luz de una docena de velas iluminaba una gran tina de agua caliente, una barra de jabón perfumado, y una gran toalla.

Miró el agua humeante. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido ocasión de tomar un baño solo para ella. En su casa, los baños eran infrecuentes. En verano, se bañaba en el río. Sólo durante el invierno se bañaban dentro de la casa y entonces debía aguardar su turno. Y cuando por fin le tocaba, el agua estaba casi siempre fría y sucia.

Entró cuidadosamente en la tina y se sentó, un suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios cuando se sumergió en el agua deliciosamente caliente. Quizá no sería tan malo vivir aquí. Los cuartos que le habían adjudicado eran mayores que toda la cabaña que compartía con sus padres y hermanas.

Se lavó el pelo tres veces, dos veces el cuerpo, y todavía permaneció un largo rato en el agua, deleitándose con su calor, hasta que se enfrió.

Salió de la tina, se secó completamente, se envolvió en una toalla y entró en el dormitorio. La primera cosa que notó fue que sus ropas habían desaparecido. Y luego vio el camisón. Destacaba sobre la cama como una pincelada de blanco en contraste con la colcha azul oscura. Incapaz de resistirse tocó el tejido. Dejando caer la toalla, se puso el camisón, suspirando con gusto mientras la prenda al descender rozaba su piel desnuda.

Pasó la mirada alrededor del cuarto, esperando encontrar un espejo, curiosa por ver cómo le sentaba un camisón tan costoso, pero fue en vano.

Cruzando la habitación, apartó las pesadas cortinas de la ventana y miró su reflejo en el cristal. El tejido se le adhería como una segunda piel, dibujando los pechos, y las curvas de sus caderas.

-"Seda" dijo incrédula, pasando una mano sobre el camisón.-"Parece como si fuera de seda".

-"Y lo es". Soltando las cortinas, Bella se giró abruptamente, con las manos sobre su pecho en un femenino gesto de sobresalto. -"Señor, no le oí entrar".

-"¿Te gusta a el camisón"?

-"S... Sí, " tartamudeó. -"M... Mucho".

Edward la miró con ojos especulativos.

Limpia, con el pelo cayéndole en suaves ondas por su espalda, era la cosa más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Dando un paso adelante alzó su mano para tocar su suave mejilla.

Con un pequeño grito, ella se apartó contra la pared.

Edward bajó su mano de inmediato. -"No te lastimaré" le dijo suavemente.

Bella tragó saliva, fascinada por su voz. Era profunda y suave, pero extrañamente autoritaria, al igual que sus ojos. Ojos negros insondables que parecían viejos más allá de sus años. Ojos que parecían capaces de ver el interior de su alma.

Caminando lentamente, cubrió la distancia que les separaba, deteniéndose a un soplo de distancia. No se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era. Se elevaba sobre ella, con su pelo bronce enmarcando su rostro como si fuera una nube oscura. Iba todo vestido de negro a excepción de la camisa y de una corbata roja como la sangre flojamente anudada. Una blanca y delgada cicatriz dividía en dos su mejilla izquierda. Su nariz era recta y aristocrática, sus labios llenos y sensuales. Aparentaba tener alrededor de unos treinta años.

Como a un ratón fascinado por la serpiente, siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su mano ascendente, sintió como las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla. Sus dedos eran suaves y frescos.

-"¿Cuántos años tienes muchacha?"

-"Quince, su Señoría".

Edward juró por lo bajo. Aunque conocía a muchas chicas de su edad que ya estaban casadas y tenían varios hijos, no había creído que fuera tan joven. No es que eso importara. Él no deseaba su cuerpo por muy suave y atrayente que pudiera ser.

-"¿Debo... debo meterme en la cama, Su Señoría?".

-"Sí, si lo deseas".

Observó subía el rubor por sus mejillas, mientras miraba hacia la cama.

-"Yo, debería…" tragó saliva, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se propagó por su cuello. –"¿Debería desvestirme?".

Edward alzó una ceja, luego negó con la cabeza.-" No tengo ninguna intención de llevarte a la cama, muchacha".

-"¿No?"

El alivio en su voz causó un dolor punzante en lo profundo de un corazón el cual creía inmune a todo tipo de sentimiento.- "No".

-" Entonces por qué... "Sus mejillas enrojecieron todavía más. -"Creí que…"

-"Te compré por mis propias razones, dulce Bella" contestó, su voz tan sedosa como el traje de noche que llevaba puesto.

-"¿Puedo preguntar cuáles son esas razones?"

-"No". Se volvió de espaldas, sus manos cerradas fuertemente a ambos lados. –"Puedes recorrer todo el castillo, excepto los cuartos de la torre del este. Nunca debes ir allí".

-"Sí, su Señoría".

-"Billy te suministrará cualquier cosa que desees. Sólo tienes que pedírselo."

-"¿Cualquier cosa?", preguntó.

-"Cualquier cosa. Si quieres pintar, él te suministrara la tela y los cepillos. Si deseas tocar el piano, te enseñará. Si quieres pasar el día leyendo, tengo una extensa biblioteca".

-"No sé pintar, ni tocar el piano, ni leer su Señoría". Desvió su mirada. -" No sé hacer nada."

Él se volvió para mirarla de frente, una luz de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. -¿Te gustaría aprender"?

-"Sí, Su Señoría," dijo ansiosamente, -"Muchísimo".

-"Billy te enseñará cualquier cosa que desees aprender."

-"Gracias, Su Señoría".

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha. Sus ojos eran cafés del tono rico del chocolate, como el lago del pueblo donde había crecido. De un tono oscuro, llenos a la vez de temor y excitación.

Ella le temía. Ese pensamiento le hería profundamente, aunque no podía culparla por ello.

-"Billy te llevará mañana de compras. Compra cualquier cosa que necesites."

-"Es usted muy generoso, su Señoría".

-"En modo alguno, dulce Bella simpática, la recompensa vale la pena."

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la amenaza disimulada en su voz. Se agarró fuertemente ambas manos que temblaban violentamente.

-"No tienes nada que temer de mí" dijo él. -"Después de esta noche, no volverás a verme."

El miedo de sus ojos dio paso al desconcierto. –"¿Su Señoría?"

-"Ve a dormir, muchacha".

Bella se metió en la cama, con el corazón golpeando salvajemente bajo su pecho, mientras el la arropaba con las mantas. Permaneció mirándolo fijamente, asustada y confundida, pero fascinada al mismo tiempo. Qué hombre tan extraño era. Tenía el extraño pensamiento de que la había comprado simplemente para salvarla de la vergüenza de desvestirse en un cuarto lleno de hombres la mitad de ellos borrachos. Era educado y de buenos modales, pero notaba un indicio de violencia cuidadosamente controlada acechando bajo su suave fachada y unas peligrosas y mortíferas emociones que ardían en su interior, algo que no podía definir. Era eso lo que más la asustaba.

-"Descansa, dulce Bella" dijo Edward.

Apagó de un soplo la vela y se fue.


	3. Chapter 2

**EL CORAZON DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**ADAPTACION **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI TAMPOCO LA HISTORIA, LES PERTENECEN A ASHLEY AMANDA Y STEPHANY MEYER, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CONVINANDO AMBAS**

_**VISITEN MI BLOG (LO ENCONTRARAN EN MI PERFIL) PUBLICARE LAS HISTORIAS PRIMERO ALLI.**_

…_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

_La luna es mi sol_

_La noche es mi día_

_La sangre es mi vida_

_Y tú eres mi presa._

Bella se despertó lentamente, y en el momento en que abrió los ojos, creyó que todavía estaba soñando.

Se incorporó, dejando las almohadas detrás de ella. Anoche, no había reparado en la habitación. Ahora, contempló el cuarto con jadeante admiración. Un papel a rayas azules y blancas adornaba la pared. Pesadas cortinas de damasco azul cubrían las ventanas; Una colcha a juego estaba doblada al pie de la cama. Había una alfombra gruesa en el suelo, tejida a rayas azules.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-"¿Señorita Bella…?"

-"Sí, adelante".

Subió las sabanas hasta su pecho, mientras Billy abría la puerta y entraba en el cuarto.

-"Lord Edward me ordenó que esta mañana después del desayuno la llevara de compras."

Bella asintió. -"Sí, eso me dijo".

-"Le he traído unas ropas para ponerse" dijo, depositando una gran caja encima de la mesita de noche. -"Por favor baje a desayunar cuando este vestida."

-"Así lo haré, gracias."

-"¿Desea usted alguna otra cosa?"

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-"Muy bien, señorita. La espero dentro de ¿digamos media hora?"

-"Esta bien."

-"A menos que desee desayunar en la cama".

-"¿En la cama?, no estoy enferma."

Una leve sonrisa titiló en sus labios. -"Dentro de media hora, entonces" dijo, y dejó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

-"Desayunar en la cama" Bella murmuró sonriendo. "Imagínate eso…".

Levantándose, abrió la caja, maravillada al ver lo que había dentro. El vestido era de tafetán a rayas marrones y naranja, un cuello a juego y mangas abolladas. Un ramillete de flores de seda amarilla adornaba la cintura. Pasó sus manos sobre la ropa interior, incapaz para creer en su exquisitez. Era toda de fino hilo de algodón con delicados bordados en rosa, tan bonita, que deseó poder llevarla puesta por encima de la ropa. No había poseído unas prendas tan finas jamás en toda su vida.

Se vistió despacio, inspeccionando cada prenda. Pasó de nuevo la mirada alrededor del cuarto, esperando con ilusión poder mirarse en un espejo. En su casa, un espejo se consideraba un lujo más allá de su alcance, pero seguramente Lord Edward debía tener muchos.

Era extraño, pensó mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Pero por otro lado, rumores de extrañas actividades en el castillo de Lord Edward corrían por toda la ciudad. Unos cuantos decían que el lugar estaba embrujado; Otros que sabían de mujeres que habían ido allí y que nunca habían sido vistas de nuevo. Pero eran sólo rumores, y ella nunca había dado demasiado crédito a las habladurías. Después de todo, la gente decía que su padre bebía demasiado y que golpeaba a su esposa y a sus hijos, pero Bella sabía que eso no era cierto. Charlie Swam podía no ser el más amable y cariñoso de los padres, pero tampoco era el monstruo que decían.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, deambuló de habitación en habitación descubriendo: cielos rasos abovedados, paredes cubiertas de oscura madera, pesadas cortinas en las ventanas, costosos tapices y bellas pinturas en las paredes, numerosas estatuas y esculturas de plata, madera y bronce. Espadas cruzadas sujetas encima de unas macizas chimeneas de piedra. Alfombras caras importadas de lugares exóticos. Pero ningún espejo. Frunció el ceño. Tampoco había ningún reloj en la casa.

El comedor, como los otros cuartos de la casa, era grande, oscuro y costosamente amueblado.

Un gran mantel de fino lino cubría la gran mesa con un par de candelabros de plata situados en el centro. Unas cuantas velas blancas y delgadas iluminaban tenuemente el cuarto. Verdes cortinas de terciopelo cubrían las ventanas. Había una pintura de una escena de caza en una pared, era de una puesta de sol con remarcados rayos de luz de un color rosado rojizo.

Sólo había un servicio de cubiertos sobre la mesa. El plato era de porcelana china ribeteado con oro, el vaso para beber agua era de fino cristal, la cubertería era de oro. Asombrada ante tal opulencia, se sentó.

Momentos más tarde, Billy entró en el cuarto, con una bandeja tapada. Cuando la destapó, una variedad de sustanciosos aromas llenó el cuarto. Había jamón cortado en rodajas, huevos escalfados, esponjosos panecillos, suave mantequilla, una jarra de mermelada de membrillo, un tazón de gachas de avena, fresas frescas y melocotones cortados en rodajas, y una taza de té.

-"Espero que todo sea de su agrado, señorita," dijo.

-"Oh, sí". Ella nunca había visto tal cantidad de comida junta. -"¿Me acompañará…?. ¿Querrá Lord Edward acompañarme para desayunar?"

-"No, señorita".

Debería haberse sentido aliviada. En lugar de ello, sintió una oleada de decepción.

-"¿Desea alguna otra cosa señorita?".

-"No, gracias".

-" Muy bien, señorita. Traeré el coche cuándo usted este lista para salir".

Bella asintió, abrumada por la riqueza de su alrededor, y la cantidad de comida presentada.

Desde luego, no se lo podría comer todo, pero probaría de todo un poco, y cuándo veinte minutos después se reclino en la silla, le maravilló ver que no quedaba nada. Se lo había comido todo.

Pasó el resto de la mañana en casa de Madame Sofía. Sin saber que telas y estilos elegir, Bella se sometió a los gustos de la modista, quién, después de tomar sus medidas, despidió a Bella con la promesa de que tres vestidos de día iban a serle entregados a la siguiente tarde, y el resto dentro de una semana, junto con toda la ropa interior necesaria, y todos los sombreros, zapatos, guantes, y parasoles que una señorita necesitaba.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas mientras regresaban al castillo.

Billy preparó una comida abundante, y después de que Bella le diera las gracias, le sugirió que subiera a tomar una siesta.

Bella sonrió. ¡Una siesta en mitad del día! Nunca se había permitido ese lujo antes. Aunque sonaba tentador, pero no estaba cansada.

-"¿Podría dar un paseo por la casa?"

-" Desde luego señorita. Ésta es ahora su casa. Puede explorar cuanto quiera. Todos los cuartos están abiertos salvo los de la torre este".

-"Gracias, Billy".

-"¿A qué hora le gustaría cenar, señorita?".

-"No lo sé. ¿A qué hora cena normalmente Lord Edward?".

-"Lord Edward raramente cena en casa".

-"Oh". Sintió una nueva oleada de decepción al recordar que Lord Edward le había dicho que no lo volvería a ver. Si bien la asustaba, también creía que era el hombre más fascinante que había conocido en toda su vida.

-"¿A las siete en punto, señorita?"

-"¿Qué? Oh, sí, esta bien. Gracias".

Pasó el resto de día explorando el castillo y creyó que nunca encontraría el camino de vuelta, tantos eran los cuartos, escaleras y pasillos por los que anduvo.

Paseó por la parte más antigua, donde, en otros tiempos, había estado el granero y donde se almacenaban las cajas y barriles de provisiones.

El segundo piso alojaba los aposentos de los habitantes del castillo y las salas comunes. La cocina de Billy estaba situada allí, junto a una despensa grande, y bien surtida.

Un pasillo conducía hasta un dormitorio donde dormían las doncellas del castillo. Se le ocurrió a Bella que su habitación, que era el cuarto más grande de todos los que había visto, por lo que debía de haber sido el aposento del Señor y la Señora del castillo. Esa seguridad le hizo preguntarse nuevamente donde estaba la habitación de Lord Edward.

Paseó por otro corredor, contenta de que se le hubiera ocurrido traer una lámpara, pues los pasillos estaban muy oscuros. Nunca había sido dada a hacer volar la imaginación y no iba a comenzar ahora, aunque, si uno no creyera en fantasmas y duendes, el castillo de la montaña del Árbol del Diablo sería el lugar perfecto para empezar a hacerlo.

Hizo una pausa, admirando las pinturas y los suntuosos tapices que colgaban de las paredes.

El primer cuarto al que llegó era una biblioteca con más libros de los que podría leer en toda una vida. Bella pasó sus dedos por los lomos. Cogió un pesado volumen de otro estante y lo abrió, mirando fijamente y con admiración las letras delicadamente impresas en las brillantes paginas. Vio bellos dibujos de querubines y caballos alados.

Pasando las páginas, encontró dibujos de lobos, cuervos, murciélagos, y una esquelética figura con una capa negra, un ángel oscuro que sujetaba una calavera en una mano y un cáliz de plata en el otro.

Perturbada por las imágenes, cerró el libro y lo devolvió al estante.

Entró en un gran salón. Era un cuarto, dónde alguna vez debieron de haber cenado los dueños del castillo, estaba provisto de una larga mesa y una sola silla alta de madera negra. Mirando con atención, vio que el respaldo de la silla estaba labrado con formas que dibujaban la figura de un cuervo con las alas extendidas. Armas de todos los tipos imaginables, decoraban las paredes.

Un solarium localizado en la parte este de la casa estaba invadido por las plantas salvajes.

Distraída explorando el castillo, pasaron más de tres horas, sin que apenas se diera cuenta.

Permaneció algunos minutos en el cuarto de música, rozando con sus dedos las teclas amarillentas de un pequeño piano. A menudo había deseado saber tocar, pero no había tenido tiempo para aprender, ni a nadie que le enseñara. Sonrió al recordar que Lord Edward le había prometido que recibiría lecciones de música. Una elegante arpa permanecía en una esquina del cuarto. Encontró un violín descansando en una caja polvorienta encima de una mesa igualmente polvorienta.

En el tercer piso, contó doce cuartos que dedujo una vez habían sido dormitorios para los niños del señor y sus sirvientes. Todos estaban vacíos, y cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo.

Subió otro tramo de escaleras y se encontró en un cuarto redondo que era la torre del castillo, desde donde se divisaba el río y el bosque a lo lejos.

Bajó varios estrechos y serpenteantes tramos de escaleras, y se encontró en una mazmorra. Arrugando su nariz por el olor a humedad y a moho sujetó su lámpara más alto y caminó unos pocos pasos, sus pisadas amortiguadas por el duro suelo de tierra. Largas filas de rejas de hierro delimitaban celdas a ambos lados del corredor.

Mientras permanecía en silencio, notó una repentina sensación de maldad.

Muchos hombres habían muerto aquí. Casi podía oír sus gritos resonando entre las grises paredes de piedra, saborear su miedo mientras encontraban una muerte violenta... .

Con un chillido de temor, cambió de dirección y salió de la mazmorra. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, su corazón latiendo alocadamente mientras fantasmales imágenes inundaban su mente, imágenes grotescas de sangre y horror, de hombres siendo torturados, de terror y dolores intolerables.

Jadeaba cuando llegó a su cuarto. Cerró de un golpe la puerta, y echó la llave. Apagó de un soplo la vela, y se metió en la cama, intentando que su corazón dejara de golpear alocado y su pulso volviera a su ritmo normal.

No había nada malo en la mazmorra, nada de que temer. Solo era porque antes nunca había estado lejos de su casa y que junto con su vivida imaginación, la habían hecho correr asustada. Tenía suerte de estar aquí, en este lugar. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía un cuarto solo para ella, comida suficiente y bellos vestidos. Y, si debía creer a Lord Edward, entonces cualquier cosa que deseara, la tendría.

Confortada por ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

Edward estaba sentado delante de la enorme chimenea que dominaba su dormitorio, sus codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón, su barbilla descansando sobre sus manos dobladas. Estaba mirando fijamente las llamas, pero era la imagen de la muchacha la que llena su visión. Vívidos ojos chocolate, de un castaño más profundo que el de cualquier dulce. Bellos ojos chocolate, llenos de miedo. Pálidos labios rosados. Su piel del color de la miel silvestre. El cabello castaño con rayos dorados, que le recordaba la luz del sol que no había visto durante cuatro siglos.

Ella se había aseado muy bien, filosofó. Quizá demasiado bien. Nunca antes había traído a su casa a alguien tan joven, bella e inocente. Por un instante, pensó en enviarla de regreso. Pero fue sólo por un momento.

Miró hacia la ventana, pensando en la hora que era. A estas horas, seguro que ya estaría dormida.

Se humedeció los labios mientras se levantaba de la silla.

En un instante estuvo al lado de su cama. Por un momento, se quedó contemplándola, hechizado por su belleza, su inocencia. Dormía de lado, su mejilla descansando sobre una mano. Su pelo esparcido a través de la almohada como un rayo de luz, tentándolo a tocarlo.

Moviéndose lentamente, cogió un mechón de su pelo. Suave, pensó, era tan suave. Dejó que las finas hebras se deslizaran por sus dedos y luego, incapaz de contenerse, acarició su mejilla, dejó que las puntas de los dedos se deslizaran a lo largo de su delgado cuello rozando ligeramente el lugar donde su pulso latía acompasado y trago con fuerza. Un abrasador calor se filtro por las puntas de sus dedos. Ah, sí, tendría que ser sumamente cuidadoso con ella. Le despertaba mucho más que su odiosa hambre.

Mascullando un juramento, apartó su mano.

Ella se movió en la cama en el momento en que él se sentó a su lado.

-"Duerme, dulce Bella" dijo. -"Duerme tus sueños de muchacha". Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello, posó sus manos ligeramente en sus hombros.

- "Descansa tranquila. No tienes nada que temer."

Lentamente, dobló su cabeza hacia ella, su lengua acariciando su piel. Ella gimió suavemente cuando sus dientes rasparon su garganta.

-"Sueña, sueña, pequeña" susurró. - "No tienes nada que temer. Es sólo un sueño... "

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó hambrienta y extrañamente adormilada después de toda una noche de sueño reparador. Al recordar que se había perdido la cena, atribuyo a ello la razón de su hambre así como también de su cansancio.

Al levantarse, se sintió débilmente mareada. -"Demasiado sueño y poca comida" masculló mientras deslizaba sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se levantaba.

Miró hacia el cordón del timbre, indecisa por llamar a Billy, preguntándose si conseguiría alguna vez acostumbrarse a tener alguien que cumpliera cada uno de sus deseos.

-"Ningún momento mejor que ahora, para empezar a acostumbrarse a ello" razonó, y estiró el cordón.

Minutos más tarde, Billy dio un suave golpe en la puerta.

-"Entre".

-"Buenos días, señorita". La recorrió con la mirada, y Bella creyó ver una sombra de piedad en sus ojos, pero desapareció enseguida, y pensó que había estado equivocada.

-"¿Yo podría... ?, Esto es, me gustaría darme un baño, por favor."

-"Enseguida, señorita. El agua esta calentándose." Salió el cuarto, solo para reaparecer un momento más tarde, con una bandeja en sus manos.

-"Pensé que esta mañana le gustaría tomar el desayuno en su cuarto."

-"Sí, me gustaría, gracias."

-"¿Desea alguna otra cosa, señorita?"

Bella negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si él podía adivinar todos sus pensamientos

-"Su baño estará listo enseguida."

-"Gracias, Billy". Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. –"¿Cómo entró aquí"?

-"Por la puerta, por supuesto."

-"Pero, yo... ¿Estaba cerrada con llave, no es verdad?" Miró hacia la puerta.- "Estoy segura de que anoche la cerré."

-"Usted debe estar equivocada."

Bella negó con la cabeza. -"No, estoy segura de que estaba cerrada con llave cuando me fui a la cama.

-"¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, señorita?"

-"No, gracias".

Sintiéndose un poco aturdida, Bella apartó la bandeja y se levantó de la cama. Anoche estaba muy cansada. Tal vez no había cerrado con llave la puerta. Con una sacudida de cabeza, desechó pensar en ello de nuevo.

Tomó lentamente su desayuno, se dio un largo baño, y pasó más de una hora probándose sus nuevas ropas, deseando que hubiese algún espejo en la casa para poder ver como le quedaban.

Más tarde, le pidió a Billy si podía conseguirle uno.

-"Lo siento, señorita," dijo Billy, con expresión impasible, -"Su Señoría prohíbe tener ninguno en casa".

Bella frunció el ceño.-"¿Pero, por qué?".

-"Lo siento, señorita. Me temo que esto es algo que debe discutir con Lord Edward".

-"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, si nunca le veo?"

-"Lo siento, señorita. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por usted?".

-"Lord Edward dijo que me enseñará a tocar el piano y a leer".

-"Estaría encantado de poder ayudarla, señorita".

Bella le sonrió. -"Gracias, Billy. Me gustaría empezar esta tarde, si no le importa".

-"Será un placer, señorita. Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca a las tres en punto."

Durante las semanas siguientes, los días de Bella transcurrían en una placentera rutina.

Cuando el clima lo permitía, pasaba las mañanas paseando por el campo; si llovía, se quedaba en casa bordando. Como todas las jóvenes, enseguida había aprendido a coser o a reparar un desgarrón, pero nunca había tenido tiempo suficiente para sentarse y aprender lo que su madre llamaba "trabajo de fantasía".

Almorzaba tarde, tomaba una siesta, y luego pasaba el resto de la tarde bajo la tutela de Billy. Le enseñó a tocar el piano; a leer, y a escribir. Y casi gritó de puro deleite la primera vez que escribió su nombre sin ayuda ajena. _Bella Swam._ _Señorita Bella Swam._ _B__._ _Swam._ Lo escribió una y otra vez, pensando lo bonito que se veía, lo maravilloso que era poder escribir su nombre. Después de cenar, pasaba una hora repasando sus lecciones, y luego se retiraba a dormir.

Una tarde antes de irse a la cama, le dijo a Billy que desearía tener un huerto; Al día siguiente, encontró una gran variedad de semillas sobre un banco en el patio lateral.

A medida que los días pasaron, se dio cuenta de que Billy era un hombre notable. No había otros sirvientes en el castillo. Billy era el cocinero, el mayordomo, el ayuda de cámara, y el ama de llaves, todos en uno. Además, efectuaba las compras y hacia la colada, cuidaba las tierras y atendía a los caballos.

Nunca se entrometía en su privacidad, pero siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba. Verdaderamente, era el hombre más asombroso que jamás había conocido.

Ya llevaba varias semanas en el castillo cuando comenzaron las pesadillas, eran sueños oscuros llenos de una sensación de inminente perdida, horribles sueños llenos de muerte y colmillos manchados de sangre. Otras noches, se despertaba sintiéndose querida y deseada, con su corazón latiendo alocadamente al recordar la imagen de una mano fantasma acariciando suavemente su mejilla, el contacto era extrañamente erótico. Y siempre, después de esos sueños, se despertaba cansada y hambrienta.

Expresó su preocupación a Billy, preguntándole si debía ir a ver al doctor, pero él le aseguró que estaba perfectamente bien, que sólo era los cambios en el régimen de comidas y la atmósfera del castillo que le causaban desasosiego, y que pronto se adaptaría. Había piedad en sus ojos al decirle esto, y evitaba mirarla directamente.

-"¿Ocurre algo? Ella le preguntó. –"¿Hay algo que usted no me dice?

-"Estoy siendo tan honesto con usted como puedo, señorita".

-"¿Volveré alguna vez a ver de nuevo a Lord Edward?".

-"No lo sé, señorita. Espero que no" le contestó, y salió del cuarto.


	4. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

_Anhelo lo que he perdido_

_Por algo que nunca podré ser._

_Encubro el horror de lo que soy_

_Y rezo para que tú nunca me puedas ver._

Él estaba sentado en su silla favorita delante del fuego, contemplando las llamas, sin verlas. Ella había invadido su casa, sus pensamientos, sus sueños. Nunca antes una mujer le había afectado de ese modo, Atrapándolo durante cada instante de vigilia, atormentándolo con su cercanía. Pasaba sus noches rodando cerca de su habitación, observándola, escuchando su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, el sonido de la sangre fluyendo a través de sus venas. Siempre olía a flores. Aun cuando el hambre yacía adormecida dentro de él, se sentía tentado más allá del límite de su control para poder resistirse a tocar la suavidad de su mejilla, para pasar sus dedos sobre sus labios e imaginar su boca en ellos.

Ella era tan bella, esa niña-mujer que correteaba por su casa durante el día y le mantenía en vigilia durante la noche. Conocía sus pensamientos, oía las lágrimas que algunas veces derramaba por la noche. Le complacía satisfacer cada uno de sus necesidades, vestirla con ropas finas, proveerle las mejores comidas y vinos que pudiera comprar el dinero. Se enorgullecía de su habilidad para aprender, y ordenó comprar los libros y la música que creía que le gustarían.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pues ella le daba la vida, y no importa cuánto hiciera, nunca podría recompensarla por eso.

Supo el instante en que se quedó dormida. Oyó el cambio en su respiración, sintió un cambio en la casa misma, como si la vida se apagara mientras dormía.

No iría a ella esta noche. Iría a las calles y aliviaría allí su anhelo. En el mismo momento en que el pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza, supo la mentira que era. Ya se estaba encaminando hacia allí, su inocencia llamándole, la única luz en la oscuridad de su existencia.

Silenciosamente, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Cada noche cerraba con llave su puerta, pero ningún cerrojo le impediría entrar.

Y al instante, estaba de pie al lado de su cama, contemplándola. Era una noche caliente, y había apartado las sábanas. Su camisón se le había subido, exponiendo sus largos y delicados muslos.

Su cuerpo resucitó a la vida, el hambre y el deseo azotándolo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Estaba inclinándose sobre ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y le miraba fijamente.

Segura de estar soñando, Bella cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir. La figura alta y oscura todavía estaba allí, cerniéndose sobre ella, como si fuera una sombra en la noche.

-"¿Lord Edward?". No podría ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero de alguna manera sabía que era él.

-"Duérme, Bella" dijo.-"Estas muy cansada. Tus párpados te pesan tanto, que ya no puedes mantenerlos más tiempo abiertos."

-" No."

-"Duerme, dulce Bella. Dormir es lo que necesitas".

Su voz, era profunda y melódica, envolviéndola como si de un suave capullo se tratara.

Sus párpados cayeron pesadamente, y se encontró siguiendo un estrecho sendero a través de la oscuridad. Trató de retroceder, pero sus pies no la obedecían. Su corazón latía velozmente; podía oír el murmullo de su sangre corriendo por las venas mientras se acercaba, preguntándose quien la aguardaría esta noche entre las sombras, el hombre que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la sujetaba como si fuera un precioso regalo, o el que devoraba su carne. ¿Se despertaría sintiéndose amada y protegida o sollozando de terror? ¿O quizás sería ésta la noche de la que ya jamás despertaría? ...

Se despertó ante el sonido de sus propios sollozos. Desorientada, miró a su alrededor, su pulso calmándose gradualmente cuando se percató de que la pesadilla había terminado y estaba a salvo en su cuarto.

Miró hacia la puerta. La llave estaba todavía en el cerrojo. Sólo había sido un sueño, y pero realmente había sido tan vívido, que habría jurado que Lord Edward esta noche había entrado en su cuarto, que se había despertado y le había encontrado sentado a su lado en la cama, resplandeciendo sus ojos con una luz siniestra mientras la contemplaba y se inclinaba sobre ella.

Bella negó con la cabeza para aclarar las imágenes de su mente. Simplemente había sido un sueño. Eso era todo lo que había sido, simplemente un sueño. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello cuando sus dedos se detuvieron al encontraron algo parecido a la picadura de un insecto.

Pasó el día en su cuarto y trató de estudiar sus lecciones, pero no podía concentrarse. Trató de tomar una siesta, pero el sueño la eludió. No tenía apetito para almorzar.

Billy pasó por su cuarto varias veces, su frente arrugada con preocupación. Una vez, le pidió que le mirase las marcas en su cuello. Una sombra pasó por encima de sus ojos mientras examinaba las diminutas heridas. _No es nada, señorita, _le había asegurado. _Una picad de algún insecto._ _Perfectamente inofensivo._

Al atardecer, dejó a un lado su letargo, tomó un baño, y se vistió para cenar.

Billy había terminado de servir el primer plato cuando Bella sintió un repentino hormigueo. Mirando por encima su hombro, vio a Lord Edward de pie en el umbral de la puerta, vestido como siempre de negro impecable.

-"Su Señoría". Empezó a levantarse, sobresaltada por su inesperada aparición, inquieta por el hecho de que él era un hombre que poseía títulos y propiedades, y ella no era nada más que su criada, no importaba que nunca tuviera que servirle.

Hizo un ademán para que permaneciera sentada mientras él también se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a ella.-"¿Te importa si te acompaño?".

-"Claro que no. Después de todo esta en su casa".

Ella jugueteó con su servilleta mientras él reclinaba en su silla. Un momento más tarde, Billy entró en el cuarto con una jarra de cristal y una copa, que depositó frente a Edward.

-"Gracias, Billy," dijo Edward.- "Eso es todo".

-" Como usted guste, Su Señoría. Buenas noches, señorita".

Cuándo estuvieron solos de nuevo, Edward estudió la cara de la muchacha, notando las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?".

-"Sí, Su Señoría".

-"¿Eres feliz aquí"?

Mientras desviaba su mirada dijo: -"No estoy descontenta, Su Señoría". Señalando las bandejas llenas de carne y aves de caza en el centro de la mesa, dijo: -"¿Desea comer algo, Su Señoría? Billy es muy buen cocinero". Sintió que sus mejillas se arrebolaban.-"Aunque supongo que no es necesario que yo se lo diga".

Una sonrisa débil gravitó sobre sus labios.-"No, gracias. ¿Cómo van tus lecciones?".

-"Bastante bien, creo. Billy dice que tengo un talento innato para la música, pero es la lectura lo que más me gusta".

-"¿De verdad?".

-"¡Oh, sí! Los cuentos de valientes caballeros y bellas damas, de tierras lejanas, dragones y brujos".

Las manos de Edward se cerraron con fuerza en su regazo mientras observaba su rostro, tan lleno de vida, tan expresivo. Tan joven. El calor fluyó a través de él mientras ella seguía hablando, con su voz llena de excitación por sus muchos descubrimientos. ¿Alguna vez en toda su vida, había sido él, tan joven, había estado tan hambriento por aprender?

Bella se mordió los labios, repentinamente consciente de la mirada de Edward fija en su rostro. Sus ojos, oscuros como la niebla de medianoche, parecían llegar hasta el mismo fondo de su alma.

-"Yo... Lo siento" tartamudeó.-"No quería cansarle con mis historias. Debo parecerle una tonta".

-"De ningún modo. Quizá... " Él aspiró profundamente. "¿Querrías esta tarde leer algo para mí en voz alta?".

-"Oh, yo... Todavía estoy aprendiendo. Me temo que usted pronto se aburriría".

-"Me complacería mucho, Bella".

-"Muy bien entonces, si está usted seguro".

-"Muy seguro".

-"¿Querría tomar un vaso de vino, Su Señoría"?

Cuando asintió, ella levantó la jarra y llenó su vaso, notando, por primera vez, que el vino era rojo oscuro. Como la sangre.

Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron los suyos cuando él tomó el vaso de su mano. Se sintió alarmada al notar como saltaban pequeñas chispas de calor de su piel a la de ella, desordenadas imágenes llenaron su mente, imágenes de un hombre contorsionándose por el dolor, sangrando, gritando.

Tan rápidamente como habían aparecido, se fueron, dejándola preguntándose si lo había imaginado todo.

Edward se reclinó en su silla, mirando fijamente su rostro. ¿También la había notado ella, la chispa que había saltado entre ellos? Había vislumbrado un manantial de esperanza en su interior, un anhelo por una casa y una familia propia, nostalgia por la casa que había dejado atrás. ¿Pero qué era lo que ella había percibido de él?

Bella tomó un profundo aliento, insegura por la tensión entre ellos.

-"¿Le importa si comparto su vino?".

-"Dudo que te guste".

Ella miró el oscuro líquido de la jarra, entonces cogió un vaso, y se lo llenó de agua.

-"Termina tu cena, Bella,"dijo. -"Necesitas mantener tus fuerzas".

-"¿Por qué? Nunca hago nada más extenuante que tocar el piano".

-"Pero tienes hambre".

Obedientemente, cogió su tenedor y empezó a comer. Después de todo, realmente _tenía hambre_.

Más tarde, él se sentó en una silla ante el fuego, sorbiendo de su copa, mientras ella leía en voz alta. Una y otra vez, ella miraba en su dirección, esperando que diera señales de estar aburrido o dormido, pero siempre le encontraba observándola, sus ojos negros insondables ardiendo con un extraño fuego, un calor más caliente y más penetrante que el que irradiaban las crujientes llamas de la chimenea.

-"Hablame de ti" dijo, asombrándoles a ambos.

-"Hay pocas cosas que contar, Su Señoría. Tengo a cuatro hermanas, todas más jóvenes que yo". Su voz se volvió amarga.-"Mi padre me vendió. Seguramente eso le dice a usted todo lo que necesita saber".

-"Eso me dice que él necesitaba el dinero".

-"Pudo haber vendido su caballo".

Una sardónica sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward. –"¿Y arrastrarías tú el arado en el lugar del caballo?".

Ella levantó su barbilla provocadoramente.-"Ya lo he hecho antes".

Su admisión pulsó una fina cuerda en su interior. Orgullosa, a pesar de su pobreza era orgullosa.

-"Nunca tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo".

-"¿Por qué me compró usted?

Edward se encogió de hombros, incapaz de admitir la verdad.-"¿Tú por qué crees?".

-"No lo sé". Su mirada se desvió de la de él. -"Creí que... creo... "

-"Sigue, ¿que fue lo qué creíste?".

-"Nada".

-"Dímelo".

Ella oyó la fría orden bajo sus palabras expresadas con delicadeza.

-"Creí que usted me compró para que no tuviera que desnudarme delante de los demás".

-"Eres muy perceptiva dulce Bella".

-"Si no fue por eso, ¿entonces por qué? Usted nunca... " El rubor subió por sus mejillas, y agachó su cabeza mirando el libro.

-"¿Nunca voy a tu cama?".

Ella no alzó la cabeza, pero asintió.

-"¿Y eso te molesta?

-"Oh, no," dijo rápidamente. No la molestaba, no realmente, aunque le tocaba un poco en su orgullo, el pensar que la encontraba tan desagradable que le era completamente indeseable.

-"Bella, mírame".

Lentamente, alzo su mirada, fijándola en su rostro.

-"Eres una mujer muy bella " dijo quedamente. -"Pero eres muy joven. Demasiado joven para mí". Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en su regazo.-"Alégrate de que no vaya a tu cama". Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras su mirada la atrapaba.

-"Si lo hiciera, no te gustaría lo que ocurriría".

Ella se quedó mirando sus ojos fijamente, atrapada en su oscuridad, en una helada oscuridad, pero que a la vez era más caliente que una llama. Fue como investigar la eternidad, pensó en una oscura laguna mental interminable llena de tal anhelo que quiso llorar.

Mascullando un juramento, Edward se puso de pie.

-"Vete a dormir, Bella," dijo de manera concisa.

Asustada por el revuelo hirviente en su voz, se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto. El pánico prestó alas a sus pies, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Dentro, cerró con llave y se derrumbó en la cama, sintiendo que había escapado, de algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué.


	5. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**_

_Se oscurece mi mirada en tu presencia_

_Y rezo para que nunca puedas formar parte_

_del hambre que da zarpazos a mis órganos vitales_

_del mal que ennegrece mi corazón._

Edward la siguió con la mirada, sus manos en puños apretados. Había sido un error, unirse a ella durante la cena. Antes nunca había pasado el rato con las mujeres que había traído. Las usaba tanto como era seguro, luego les pagaba holgadamente y las despachaba lejos, con la advertencia de que nunca más volvieran. Nunca había vigilado tan ávidamente a ninguna de las demás mientras dormían, o había ardido con tanto anhelo por tocar su cuerpo.

Excepto con Bella. .. Ella le atraía de una forma que no entendía. No era diferente a las demás. Todas habían sido jóvenes. Todas habían sido bellas. Aunque ninguna había sido tan joven ni tan bella, como Bella. Todas habían nacido pobres e ignorantes. Pero ninguna había expresado tal ansia por aprender.

Debería despacharla ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero sabía que no lo haría.

Cogió la capa de la silla, emitiendo un profundo suspiro. Clavó los ojos en el líquido granate durante un largo momento, repentinamente se sintió enfermó por la mezcla de sangre y vino que le había sostenido durante cuatrocientos años. Con un juramento, arrojó la copa a la chimenea y salió del cuarto.

Bella se recostó sobre sus talones, con un sentimiento inmenso de satisfacción mientras examinaba su trabajo. Le había costado horas de arduo esfuerzo, pero los jardines del castillo habían florecido con un alegre colorido. Meses atrás, no había habido nada allí, solo tierra reseca y unos cuantos rastrojos. Ahora, había flores de todas clases y colores, helechos y arbustos.

En su casa, había pasado muchas horas trabajando en la parcela de huerto, cavando con el azadón, arrancando las malas hierbas de raíz, arando. No había tiempo ni sitio para desaprovecharlo plantando flores.

Levantándose, presionó la espalda con su mano. Pero ahora... Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en el calor del sol, con la intoxicante fragancia que la rodeaba. Había sido un trabajo agradable. También había plantado algunas verduras, pero sólo las que le gustaban a ella.

Quitándose el sombrero de ala ancha, anduvo por el estrecho sendero bordeado de flores. Además de flores, había plantado árboles frutales, pensando que no solo añadirían belleza a los ojos, y un lugar de sombra al sol, sino también obtendría una abundante cosecha.

Cuando arregló todo el jardín, se quedó mirando al laberinto que se levantaba cerca del muro del castillo. Los setos de protección que formaban el laberinto eran lo único en el huerto que no había necesitado cuidado. Había vagado por el borde del laberinto varias veces, pero nunca había encontrado el valor para entrar. Había algo ominoso en el lugar, aunque no podía decir el qué. Quizá era su miedo a perderse en su interior por muy irracional que fuera

Con un suspiro, se sentó en uno de los bancos de mármol esparcidos a través del jardín. Habían pasado tres meses desde la noche en que Lord Edward se unió a ella en el comedor. ¿Por qué la había buscado esa noche? ¿Y por qué no había de nuevo buscado su compañía?

Hacia ya casi seis meses que vivía en el castillo. Cualquier cosa que deseaba era suya. Tenía todas las ropas que podría necesitar en toda una vida. Se había convertido en una ávida lectora y había descubierto que tenía un talento innato para tocar el piano, y pintar. En verdad, tenía todo lo que podía querer en la vida, todo excepto alguien con quien compartirlo.

Cuándo estaba aburrida, Billy la llevaba al mercado del pueblo vecino para hacer las compras y luego, como una sombra silenciosa, la seguía a dondequiera que fuera. Había sido entretenido comprar todo lo que quisiera y comer en las posadas, si no hubiera sido para las miradas atrevidamente curiosas que le dirigían. A excepción de los tenderos, nadie más le hablaba, aunque quienes se cruzaban con ella, la saludaban amablemente. Le asombraba que los chismes de su pequeño pueblo hubieran llegado al pueblo vecino, ya que todo el mundo que encontraba parecía saber que vivía en Castillo de Edward. Algunas veces ella oía mencionar el nombre de Edward, pero siempre en silenciosos susurros, siempre seguido del signo de la cruz. Eso le producía una sensación de amarga soledad.

Una vez, había preguntado a Billy si podía invitar a su madre y sus hermanas al castillo. Él había contestado, -"No, señorita, no puede" en un tono tal, que no se lo pidió nunca más.

Ocasionalmente, se preguntaba si él le permitiría ir a visitar a su familia, pero nunca reunió valor suficiente para hacer la pregunta.

Algunas veces, se sentía como una princesa de un cuento de hadas, a la que se la encarcelaba en un castillo mágico pero alejada del resto de mundo.

Y siempre, acechando en el fondo de su mente como una oscura sombra, estaba Edward. Nunca le veía, nunca oía su voz, solo en sus sueños. Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía durante todo el día, incluso si estaba en el castillo. Por lo que sabía, él podía haber abandonado el castillo hacía meses. Edward. Era como un acertijo sin respuesta, un misterio que no podía ser solucionado. ¿Por qué la había traído aquí?

Era un pensamiento que prevalecía en su mente durante todo el día, y la acompañó al acostarse esa noche.

El estaba en uno de los cuartos en la torre este, mirando por la ventana, hacia el patio de debajo. Bañadas por los rayos plateados de la luna, las blancas rosas resplandecían como flores etéreas plantadas en algún místico jardín. Sentía un repentino anhelo por errar entre las plantas durante la luz del día, por ver los innumerables colores de las flores que Bella había plantado, por tocar los pétalos que sus manos habían tocado. En la oscuridad, los brillantes colores del arco iris parecían opacos, faltos de vida.

Volviéndose de espaldas a la ventana, se puso la capa y los guantes. Quizá le apaciguaría un paseo a medianoche; Si no lo hacía, iría a Cotyer y pasaría las horas restantes de oscuridad en las mesas de juego y se mezclaría, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas, en una semblanza de normalidad.

Saliendo del cuarto, echó el candado a la puerta, luego pasó velozmente a lo largo del oscuro vestíbulo y bajó las escaleras.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando se acercó a los establos. Abruptamente, dio media vuelta y fue hasta el patio lateral. Lo envolvió la fragancia de centenares de flores, de tierra fresca recién arada, de hierba y árboles, mientras caminaba lentamente por los estrechos senderos, parándose a veces para acariciar la blandura aterciopelada de una rosa. Bella había hecho esto, había convertido la fealdad en belleza. Se preguntó si en caso de que tuviera la oportunidad podría ella obrar el mismo milagro con su vida.

Un susurro en el aire, el perfume de piel caliente, le alertó de su presencia. Se le acercó rápidamente, su mirada fija perforando la oscuridad.

-"Sal fuera" dijo. -"Sé que estas aquí".

Ella dio un paso adelante fuera de las sombras que la ocultaban, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus manos sujetando los pliegues de su capa. La luz de luna provocaba reflejos plateados en su pelo, reflejando su piel de alabastro.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas de la noche"? Le preguntó.

-"Yo... "

-"Habla sin temor, muchacha. No tengas miedo".

-"Le vi desde mi ventana, y me pregunté que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas".

-"Pensaba en ti" admitió.

Sus palabras enviaron una corriente de excitación por su columna vertebral. –-"¿Lo hacía, Su Señoría"?

Él asintió, mirándola fijamente de arriba a bajo. Ella llevaba una gruesa capa de terciopelo de color melocotón. Unas plumas blancas enmarcaban su rostro. Sus pies estaban descalzos y extrañamente provocativos.

-"¿Por qué no estas durmiendo, dulce Bella?".

-"Porque, pensaba en Su Señoría" contestó francamente

-"¿De verdad?". Sorprendido por su candor, y contento por saber que había estado en sus pensamientos, dio un pasó más cerca.-"¿Qué estabas pensando"?

-"Me preguntaba que es lo que había hecho para desagradarle".

-"Me complaces mucho, Bella". Demasiado para la tranquilidad de mi espíritu, pensó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para abstenerse de tocarla, de tomar aquello de lo que estaba tan hambriento.

-"No le he visto durante meses, Su Señoría". Debería alegrarse por eso, pensó, pues él era misterioso, y, algunas veces, un poco atemorizante. Pero los pocos momentos que habían pasado en su presencia habían sido embriagadores.

-"Deberías alegrarte de no haber tenido que verme" contestó intempestivamente.

-"¿Debería?".

Él miró en lo profundo de sus ojos, indagando sus pensamientos, sintiendo su aislamiento, su confusión.

Ella era una joven al borde de la feminidad, anhelando algo que no entendía. Como un violín, aguardando el toque de la mano del maestro para poner de manifiesto la música que había dentro de el.

Explorando en las profundidades de sus ojos, se acercó a ella. Necesitando tocarla, con el temor de ser rechazado, se sacó los guantes y los tiró a un lado. Un jadeo ¿o era eso un suspiro? Escapó de sus labios, cuando su mano acarició su mejilla.

-"¿Su Señoría?" Él oyó su incertidumbre en el estremecimiento de su voz.

-"No te lastimaré" dijo Edward, rogando que fuera verdad.-"Solo quiero tocarte. Tu piel es tan suave, dulce Bella. Tan suave... " Doblando su cabeza, cubrió sus labios con los suyos. -"Dulce" dijo -"Tal como me imaginaba que serían".

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, atrapada en el fondo de sus ojos, mientras un temblor de placer la atravesaba. Había tal fuego en su toque, tal magia en su beso, que la hizo sentir cambiada para siempre.

Con un suave gemido, él dio un paso hacia atrás, con el hambre y el deseo rugiendo en su interior.

Tomándola de la mano, se introdujo en el laberinto.

Un sentimiento de temor llenó el corazón de Bella al sobrepasar la entrada. Con un grito mudo, tiró fuertemente en su mano.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" Él preguntó.

-"El laberinto". Ella negó con la cabeza.-"Me asusta."

-"No hay nada que temer".Ella lo miró, sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna. Su mano era pequeña y caliente en la de él.

Él podía ver los latidos de su corazón corriendo a toda velocidad por su garganta.

-"Ven, Bella," murmuró, con voz baja y seductora.-"No tengas miedo."

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, caminó detrás de él. Mirando nerviosamente de derecha a izquierda a medida que se sumergían en las profundidades del laberinto. Pronto, los altos setos de protección se levantaron por todas partes, envolviéndola en un mundo de verdor silencioso de.

Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que le pareció que había caminado por el laberinto durante horas. Edward a su lado era una figura alta y oscura. La luna lanzaba rayos de plata que se reflejaban en su pelo. Su capa negra flotaba sobre sus hombros como si de una gruesa capa de niebla se tratara. Nunca había visto una capa como la de él. Parecía viva en cierta forma, se movía cuando él se movía, rodeándole con sus pliegues protectores. Su perfil era afilado, todo él ángulos y duros planos, pero curiosamente bello. Se preguntó, si era así como se percibía la muerte, oscura y seductora.

Le tomó un momento percatarse de que él había dejado de caminar. Echando un vistazo alrededor, vio lo que una vez había sido un jardín de rosas, pero que sin embargo ahora todo lo quedaba de él eran algunas plantas muertas. En el centro del pequeño jardín había una estatua de bronce representando un lobo aullando, y a su lado, la figura de un cuervo esculpido en mármol negro.

Un temblor de ansiedad bajó por su columna vertebral. Una extraña elección para la ornamentación de un jardín, pensó.

Consciente de la mirada fija de Edward, volvió su rostro hacia él.-"Yo... Estoy segura de que alguna vez esto fue un lugar muy hermoso".

Él arrugo su frente, sus labios curvados en sardónica diversión.-"¿Tu crees?".

-"No lo sé. Creo que podría haberlo sido".

Él le dio la espalda y miró las estatuas, notó la oscuridad levantándose en su interior, oyó el instinto de la fiera salvaje llamándolo en voz alta, urgiéndole a despojarse del fino barniz de humanidad y correr desnudo y salvaje a través de la noche.

-"¿Su Señoría?".

El miedo subyacente en su voz, le sacó del borde de la oscuridad. Sintiéndose como si también él fuera frío como el mármol, se giró hacia ella.

-"¿Puedes hacer un milagro aquí, dulce Bella?". Le preguntó suavemente. –"¿Puedes cambiar esta fealdad en belleza?".

Bella indagó en sus ojos, preguntándose si él hablaba del jardín, o de sí mismo.

Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le alzo el rostro. -"¿Podrías hacerlo, dulce Bella?".

-"Lo intentaré, Su Señoría".

-"¿Querrías besarme, muchacha?".

-"Si usted lo desea".

-"No, porque yo lo desee Bella. Quiero que me rodees con tus brazos y me beses por propia voluntad".

Él estaba solo, pensó, tan solo como ella.

El tiempo se detuvo, y tomo plena conciencia de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sintió la fresca humedad de la hierba bajo sus pies al acercarse a él, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Al poner sus manos sobre sus hombros notó que su capa era suave bajo su tacto. Las aletas de su nariz se llenaron de su esencia, un perfume salvaje, almizcleño que le recordaba a hierba húmeda y lluvia.

Entonces se puso de puntillas y le besó. Sus labios eran frescos y firmes. Cuando empezó a alejarse, su brazo se curvó alrededor de su cintura y la sujetó más cerca de él. Notó los pequeños escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo, sospechando que él mantenía bien a raya sus emociones, sintiendo la fuerza subyacente que moraba en él.

Sus ojos se cerraron, cuando pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, y luego la introdujo en su boca. Calor y el fuego estallaron dentro de ella, irradiando hacia afuera, hasta que sintió como si se derritiera entre sus brazos. Imágenes distorsionadas invadieron su mente, un lobo encorvándose sobre su presa, un enorme pájaro negro bebiendo sangre oscura en una copa de cristal, una espesa niebla gris moviéndose por las oscuras calles de un pueblo.

Oyó a Edward jurar por lo bajo mientras la soltaba.

Las imágenes desaparecieron repentinamente, como si se tratara de una pizarra a la que hubieran borrado totalmente se tratara, lo miró aturdida y como si la hubieran privado de algo.

-"¿Bella? ¡Bella!".

-"¿Sí, Su Señoría"?

-"¿Estás bien?

-"Yo... no lo sé. Creí que vi... "

-"¿El qué?".

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"No lo recuerdo".

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, la rodeó con sus brazos, su barbilla descansando ligeramente sobre su cabeza.

-"Te ruego me perdones, dulce Bella" murmuró roncamente.

-"¿Perdonarle a usted, Su Señoría? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho usted?".

-"Espero que nunca te enteres" contestó, con voz angustiada.

La abrazó durante mucho tiempo, dejando que su poder fluyera sobre ella, calmándola. Ella cerró sus ojos, apaciguada, como un niño por la constante pulsación del corazón de su madre bajo su mejilla.

Viendo que el sueño se apoderaba de ella y murmurando su nombre, la alzó en brazos. Con los ojos cerrados y la luz de luna brillando tenuemente en su rostro parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Lo invadió una oleada de ternura mientras la sacaba del laberinto hacia la silenciosa oscuridad del castillo.

En su cuarto, la acostó vestida en la cama y la arropó. Era la inocencia personificada, y por primera vez durante en años, odió ser lo que era, porque le negaba toda esperanza de tener una vida normal, de disfrutar del amor. Nunca tendría una esposa, nunca conocería la alegría de sostener a un hijo suyo.

La ternura dio paso al arrepentimiento, el arrepentimiento al enojo y el enojo ardió profundamente en él. Después de ser transformado se había resignado a vivir en soledad. Sabía que este tipo de cosas siempre le estarían prohibidas, y había dejado de albergar cualquier deseo en su corazón, de tener una casa y familia propia.

Se había creído contento y feliz, hasta que conoció a Bella. El verla, abrazarla, había despertado sentimientos y deseos que habían permanecido dormidos en su interior durante siglos.

Con un débil gruñido, se inclinó hacia ella, odiándola por el poder que ejercía sobre él, por la debilidad que sentía cuándo la miraba. Su mano apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello.

Su perfume llenó sus las ventanas de su nariz, enardeciendo su hambre, encendiendo su deseo. Si esto era todo lo que él podría tener de ella, entonces que sólo fuera esto, y soltó a la bestia que moraba en su interior.


	6. Chapter 5

_HOLA A TODOS BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE LOS CAPIS SON MUY PEQUENOS ASI QUE SUBIRE DOS O TRES POR DIA ASI QUE DISFRUTEN!_

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

_Investigo sus ojos_

_Y el perdón encuentro_

_Y por un momento_

_Un momento breve, dulce y brillante_

_Veo un fin a mi desesperación._

Había sido un error tocarla, besarla. Una vez había probado la dulzura de Bella, no podría pensar en nada más. La buscó a la hora de cenar, él bebía de su copa mientras la observaba comer, la escucha con arrobada atención mientras ella le explicaba como había pasado el día. Tenía una mente brillante, un intelecto agudo, y un sentido del humor encantador. Billy le había dicho que aprendía rápidamente y que hacía notables progresos.

Edward veía los resultados por sí mismo cada noche cuando le leía, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Él estaba sentado en su silla favorita, frente a las llamas de un fuego que poco hacía para calentar el frío de su interior, escuchando como leía. El sonido de su voz ondulaba sobre él como el sedoso brillo de sol, más suave y caliente que las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea. La observaba con los parpados entornados, preguntándose cómo era posible que cada día que pasaba estuviera más bella. Sus mejillas florecían con fino rubor, sus ojos centelleaban, su piel resplandecía de juventud y de vida. La luz del fuego lanzaba sombras doradas en su perfil. Fascinado como un adolescente lleno de amor, se deleitaba en su cercanía, con el sonido de su voz.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que él se diese cuenta de que ella había finalizado la lectura, mientras ella se le quedó mirando.

-"¿Pasa algo, dulce Bella?".

-"No, Su Señoría".

-"¿Por qué has dejado de leer?".

Una débil sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios. -"Hace rato que me he detenido".

Él frunció el ceño. –"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque la historia ha terminado, Su Señoría".

Él la miró durante un largo momento, sintiéndose muy tonto, y luego se rió.

Bella clavó los ojos en él. Raramente le había visto sonreír, nunca le había oído reír. Era un sonido maravilloso, profundo y enriquecedor. Y contagioso. Sintió una oleada de risa en respuesta a la suya, hasta que las paredes se hicieron eco del sonido.

Y luego, sin saber muy cómo, él estaba arrodillado ante ella, y la risa murió en su garganta.

-"Bella". Le cogió sus manos con las suyas y las beso.

–"¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hacía que no me reía tan a gusto?".

-"No, Su Señoría".

-"Muchísimo tiempo" contestó, con su mirada fija ardiendo en la de ella.- "Más tiempo del que puedas imaginar".

-"Entonces me alegro de haberle hecho reír".

-"¿Qué puedo yo hacer por ti, a cambio?".

-"¿Su Señoría"?

-"¿Un nuevo vestido que haga juego con el color de tus ojos? ¿Un collar de oro?".

-"No quiero nada, Su Señoría. Usted ya me ha dado demasiadas cosas. Y Yo... " Ella apartó la mirada.-"No le he dado nada a cambio".

La culpabilidad, más afilada que las espinas de las rosas que ella tanto amaba, aguijoneó su conciencia. Ella le había dado mucho más de lo que suponía. Más de lo que él tenía derecho a tomar.

-"Pide algo, dulce Bella. Sólo tienes que nombrarlo y es tuyo".

-"¿Cualquier cosa que quiera? ¿De verdad?".

-"De verdad".

-"Desearía enormemente, tener un espejo en mi cuarto".

Él se recostó en sus talones, sus ojos oscuros vueltos repentinamente misteriosos y fríos.-"¿Un Espejo"?

Ella asintió, con expresión ansiosa.-"Usted me ha dado tantas cosas bellas. Quiero ver cómo luzco".

-"Muy bien" dijo, con fría voz.-"Tendrás uno".

-"¿Dije algo incorrecto?". Le preguntó, con los ojos llenos de confusión.

Él negó con la cabeza, después se levantó. –"Vete a dormir, mi dulce".

Ella se puso de pie. Como siempre, su tamaño la asombraba. Él se movía con tal sigilo, hablaba con tal quietud, que a menudo se olvidaba de lo grande que era. Se cernía sobre ella, alto y ancho de hombros.-"¿Me dirá que es lo que he dicho o hecho para causarle tanto disgusto?".

Se volvió de espaldas, mirando fijamente hacia el fuego.-"Vete a la cama". Su voz era rasposa, fría como el hielo.

-"Muy bien, Su Señoría".

Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos, amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra, mientras cruzaba el cuarto.

-"Buenas noches, Su Señoría".

Podía notar como lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta, luego la oyó suspirar, abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto.

Edward se quedó con la mirando fijamente las llamas. Podía sentarse en este cuarto y fingir que era un hombre como cualquier otro. Podía fingir que ella era suya, que estaba allí porque lo deseaba. Podía rodearse de riquezas, pero no podía esconderse de la verdad más de lo que podía caminar bajo la luz del sol, o ver su reflejo en un espejo. Estas simples cosas, le estaban negadas para siempre.

El espejo que Billy depositó en el cuarto de Bella la tarde siguiente era la cosa más exquisita que había visto en toda su vida, un espejo de gran tamaño enmarcado en un marco dorado. Y en una esquina, grabadas en el cristal, estaban sus iniciales.

-"Oh, es muy bonito" dijo pasando las manos sobre el marco, y sus iniciales grabadas.

-"Lord Edward estará contento de que le guste".

-"¡Oh, desde luego que me gusta! ¿Está en casa? Debo darle las gracias".

-"No es posible verlo, señorita".

-"Nunca está aquí durante el día" dijo Bella, haciendo pucheros. –"¿A dónde va?

-"No sabría decírselo a ciencia cierta".

-"¿Usted no lo sabe?

-"No, señorita". La vacilación en su voz le hizo sospechar que mentía.

-"¿Bajará a comer, señorita?".

-"Creo que no". Volvió la espalda al espejo.-"Creo que tomaré una siesta".

-"Muy bien, señorita". Con una breve reverencia, Billy salió del cuarto.

Bella fue hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando al jardín. Llevaba aquí unos cuantos meses y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que nunca había visto a Edward durante el día. ¿Por qué le había mentido Billy? ¿Estaba Edward aquí? ¿Arriba, quizás?

Curiosa, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó a hurtadillas. No había señales de Billy. Andando de puntillas se dirigió hacia abajo hasta el pasillo de la torre del este.

El sonido de pasos resonaba fuertemente mientras subía por la estrecha y serpenteante escalera. Noventa y nueve escalones. Estaba jadeando cuando llegó al último.

Haciendo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, miró hacia el largo corredor. No había ninguna luz filtrándose por los postigos de las ventanas de las gruesas paredes de piedra.

De puntillas, fue caminando por el oscuro corredor. Se detuvo en la primera puerta, con mano temblorosa trató de alzar el picaporte. La puerta se abrió sin un solo sonido.

Mirando con atención hacia adentro, vio que el cuarto estaba lleno de muebles, los sofás tapizados con brocados de descoloridos bordados. Había mesas de todos los tamaños y formas, sillas de roble oscuro y caoba, taburetes delicados y cómodas cubiertas con mármol. Todo estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo, como si no se hubiera utilizado durante décadas.

Cerrando la puerta, cruzó el pasillo hacia el cuarto de enfrente. También, estaba abarrotado con todo tipo de mobiliario.

El siguiente cuarto estaba llenó de obras de arte: estatuas, pinturas, candelabros de bronce, jarros de cristal y porcelana, figurillas de porcelana china, una escultura enorme de un cuervo tallada en madera pintada de negro. También todas cubiertas de polvo y telarañas.

Más adelante estaba el propio cuarto de la torre. Aun sin saberlo, estaba segura de que era la habitación de Edward. Caminando con precaución, se acercó a la puerta. Presionó su oreja contra la suave madera, y al no oír ningún sonido, puso la mano en el picaporte.

Con su corazón martilleando fuertemente, abrió la puerta y dio un paso al interior. No había ni una sola luz en todo el cuarto. Pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro cubrían las ventanas. Cruzando la habitación, fue hacia las cortinas, y las apartó, después se giró y miró a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío.

Desconcertada, dejó de nuevo las cortinas en su lugar. ¿Por qué Edward le había prohibido que viniera aquí? ¿Qué razón podía tener, para no permitirle que viera todos estos cuartos llenos de viejos muebles, o este otro vació de la torre?

De repente tuvo la fría sensación de que no estaba sola. Un pánico irracional surgió dentro de ella, y salió precipitadamente del cuarto.

Pasó corriendo por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras con silenciosos sollozos en su garganta mientras imágenes de oscuridad y muerte formaban remolinos en su mente.

Fue corriendo ciegamente por el castillo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y abrió las grandes ventanas. Se echo en la cama sujetando una almohada fuertemente contra su pecho y clavó los ojos en la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, esperando que eso ahuyentara la oscuridad que parecía envolverla como humo negro, empapando su misma alma. Y en el centro de esa oscuridad, sintió una soledad tan profunda, que rompió su corazón.

Edward estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Bella, formando ociosos remolinos con el líquido de su copa, observando como el cristal atrapaba la luz de las velas

-"La semana que viene iremos a la ópera. Quiero que salgas y compres algo adecuado que ponerte".

-"No necesito más trajes de noche, Su Señoría".

-"Hazlo para complacerme. Algo azul, que haga juego con tus ojos".

-"Muy bien, Su Señoría, como usted desee".

-"¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy?".

Bella tragó saliva, apartando su mirada de la de él. –"¿Hoy, Su Señoría"?

-"Sí, hoy".

-"Yo... Billy me trajo una nueva pieza musical".

-"¿La tocarás para mí"?

-"Si usted lo desea, aunque todavía no la he ensayado".

-"Eres una criatura muy obediente, dulce Bella".

-"¿Su Señoría?" Le miró de reojo, no sabiendo si la estaba alabando o quejándose.

Edward la miro por sobre el cerco de su vaso. Nunca había conocido una mujer que fuese tan complaciente, que no le pidiera nada, y que pareciese sentir genuino placer con su compañía. Complacía su vanidad masculina el pensar que se interesaba por él, aunque solo fuera un poco. Las demás le habían ofrecido sus favores, pero siempre había sido consciente del miedo en el fondo de sus ojos, del interés por lo que su riqueza podría ofrecerles. Les había dado todo lo que le habían pedido, las había cubierto de regalos – joyas, pieles, costosos vestidos – pareciéndole que era un precio pequeño a pagar por lo que él tomaba.

Ladeó su cabeza, mirándola con los parpados entornados. Al despertarse esta tarde, había notado su presencia en la torre, había olido la persistente fragancia de su perfume, de su mismo ser. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo. Por ese acto de valor, le compraría un collar de zafiros para que hiciera juego con su nuevo traje de noche.

-"¿Qué otras cosas has hecho hoy?" preguntó suavemente.

El miedo ascendió por su garganta. _Él lo sabe,_ pensó frenéticamente. _Él sabe lo que he hecho, y ahora me castigará._

-"Ya hace algún tiempo que vives aquí" comentó en ese mismo tono de voz engañosamente suave.

-"Sí".

-"Seguro que ya has debido explorar el castillo".

-"Usted dijo que podía pasear por todo el castillo, Su Señoría" contestó, con un temblor en su voz.

-"Así es. Excepto por la torre del este".

Bella inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de emitir una sola palabra, mientras el miedo se enroscaba en su interior.

-"¿Recuerdas mi advertencia?".

Asintió, cruzando fuertemente los brazos sobre su regazo, para que no notara como temblaba.

-"De nuevo veo que haces caso omiso de mis deseos".

-"Sí, Su Señoría".

Él sonrió sobre el cristal de su copa mientras vaciaba su contenido de un trago. Levantándose, le ofreció su mano. -"Ven" dijo.-"Deseo que toques para mí".

-"Gracias, Su Señoría".

Sus cejas alzadas en un gesto que ella había llegado a reconocer como de suave diversión. –"¿Por qué, dulce Bella?".

-"Por no estar furioso conmigo. Para ser tan amable".

-"¿Amable?". Se rió suavemente, un sonido lleno, enriquecedor que la llenaba de un sensual placer. -"Esa es una cualidad que nadie en toda mi vida me había adjudicado".

-"¿De veras, Su Señoría"?

-"De verdad, mi dulce".

-"Entonces se lo diré a menudo, si eso le complace".

-"Tu me complaces" contestó. Agachó su cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya, besándola con una intensidad que le privo de toda la fuerza en sus extremidades al mismo tiempo que pareció sacarle todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Cuando apartó sus labios, se lo quedó mirándolo fijamente, sintiéndose extrañamente mareada.

Edward le sonrió, la oscuridad ardiendo en sus ojos.

-"Nunca dudes de lo mucho que me complaces".

Bastante tiempo después de que Edward la hubiera dejado, todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios, la dureza de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aunque nunca había conocido a un hombre, no era completamente ignorante de la forma en la que los hombres y las mujeres se apareaban, pero jamás soñó con que eso comportara tal placer. Las mujeres en el pueblo murmuraban sobre los bajos instintos de los hombres, del tener que soportar el trato sexual entre casados. Pero nunca habían mencionado el placer que ello comportaba, la conmoción que provocaba en su interior.

Mas tarde, la había escuchado mientras tocaba el piano, descartando sus errores con un gesto de su mano. Era una partitura fácil; Normalmente, la habría tocado sin titubear. Pero no podía olvidar su beso, sus manos no podían dejar de temblar al recordar como se había sentido entre sus brazos. Incluso ahora, todavía le parecía tener la huella de su duro cuerpo impresa en el suyo.

Moverse le parecía un gran esfuerzo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía flotar mientras subía por las escaleras.

En su cuarto, se quitó sus zapatos y las medias, dejó el vestido sobre una silla, y se metió silenciosamente en la cama.

Soñó con él esa noche, soñó que estaba allí, en su cuarto, sentado a su lado en la cama, su capa oscura flotando a su alrededor como un sudario mientras doblaba su cabeza hacia ella. En la luz incierta de su cuarto, sus ojos parecían resplandecer como carbones ardiendo a fuego lento. Notó como sus manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, sintió sus labios en su garganta, sintieron la familiar sensación de debilidad cuando sus dientes rasparon la blanda piel de su cuello. Un sensual placer se unió al dolor. Gimió suavemente mientras sus manos sujetaban sus brazos. Y luego oyó su voz, susurrando en su oído.

-"Sólo es un sueño, dulce Bella" dijo, su voz hipnotizándola con su poder. -"Sólo un sueño... "

Sus párpados se cerraron, pero no antes de que le viera levantarse de la cama como una niebla oscura. Se encogió de miedo y él se fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pero, claro, solo era un sueño.


	7. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

_Su toque me ha dejado indefenso_

_Su confianza diluye las cadenas del pasado._

_¿Me atreveré a creer en el amor que ella me ofrece?_

_¿Al final, he encontrado un fin a esta oscuridad?_

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon cuando entró en el teatro de la ópera. Excepto por las ocasiones en las que Billy la había llevado de compras al pueblo vecino, era la primera vez que salía del valle en donde había nacido, la primera vez que iba a la ciudad. No podría dejar de mirar a las bellísimas mujeres, con sus ostentosos trajes de noche de seda y raso.

Levantó su barbilla desafiante, tratando de fingir que era una de ellas, que pertenecía a ese mundo. Su traje de noche era igual de costoso e iba tan a la moda como ellas. Los zafiros en su garganta eran adecuados para una reina. Pero, aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar el sentirse como una criada vestida con las ropas de su señora.

Una vez que su temor inicial pasó, se dio cuenta de que muchas personas miraban a Edward. Oyó retazos de conversación mientras Edward la escoltaba subiendo por las escaleras hacia su palco privado.

-"Es Edward... "

-"No lo había visto por aquí durante años... "

-"... Una nueva amante... "

-"... Tan joven... "

-"Es preciosa... "

-"... no es obstáculo... Él nunca se altera... "

Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza cuando llegaron al palco. Sentándose, escondió su rostro detrás de su abanico.

-"No les hagas caso, dulce Bella" dijo Edward sentándose a su lado con un gesto de aburrimiento en su cara.

-"Hablan de nosotros".

-"Déjalos. ¿Te dije lo bonita que estas con este traje?". Y ciertamente, lo estaba. El terciopelo azul oscuro contrastaba con la suavidad cremosa de su piel y hacia parecer aún más oscuros sus ojos.

Bella inclinó la cabeza, deseando poder desaparecer. Nunca antes había sido objeto de tantas murmuraciones y especulaciones. No tenía que oír las palabras, para saber que la gente estaba pensando que era la amante de Edward.

Miró hacia el palco que había enfrente, y se echó rápidamente hacia atrás cuando reconoció al hombre alto y moreno. Él había estado en casa de Cotyer la noche en que su padre la subastó al mejor postor.

Él también la había visto, con una sonrisa inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y luego le sopló un beso.

Oyó a Edward mascullar algo por lo bajo y luego, para su alivio, se abrió la cortina del escenario y la función comenzó.

Bella nunca había visto o ni había oído nada igual, los trajes, los actores, la música, el baile. Si bien no podía entender el lenguaje, no tuvo ningún problema en seguir la historia que hablaba de un joven rico enamorado de una campesina.

En el descanso, Lord Black apareció por su palco. Esbozó un saludo en dirección a Edward y luego se inclinó y besó respetuosamente la mano de Bella.

-"Buenas noches, querida" dijo, y ella noto el asomo de una sonrisa en su voz. -"Se la ve a usted muy bien esta noche".

-"Gracias".

Black se sentó en una de las sillas, con sus largas piernas estiradas negligentemente ante él.

-"No puedo recordar la última vez que vi a Edward en la ópera" comentó. -"Usted debe ser una buena influencia para él".

-"Yo.. ." Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Fue idea de Lord Edward, no mía". Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.-"¿Pero no ha sido maravilloso?".

-"¿Entonces esta usted disfrutándola?".

-" Oh, sí, es una obra teatral maravillosa. Nunca he visto nada igual".

Edward se recostó en su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras Black hablaba con Bella. Su desinterés se volvió rápidamente en enojo, al ver como Black coqueteaba con Bella, elogiando su peinado, comparando el brillo inmenso de sus ojos chocolate con el del collar de zafiros que llevaba. Observó como Bella se ruborizaba, mientras le daba las gracias educadamente. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en puños apretados, la cólera convirtiéndose rápidamente en furia al oírla reír suavemente sobre algo que Black le había dicho.

-"Suficiente". La palabra, dicha con voz suave, terminó con los floridos cumplidos de Black como si de un cuchillo se tratara.

Con perezosa gracia, Black se puso de pie, murmurando una despedida mientras se inclinaba para besar la mano de Bella, luego se dirigió a Edward. –"¿Le veré después en Cotyer, Su Señoría"?

-"No".

Black miró a Edward con una sonrisa burlona.-"Ciertamente esa fue una tonta pregunta" dijo.-"Buenas noches, Su Señoría".

-"Black".

Bella se abanicó, no atreviéndose a mirar a Edward. No le había pasado desapercibido el indicio de cólera en su voz, aunque no entendía la razón del mismo.

Cuando la obra se reanudó, se sintió agradecida.

Edward había visto la ópera muchas veces, y era el rostro de Bella lo que observó durante los últimos momentos de la función. Tal como había sospechado, ella lloró cuando la protagonista se suicidó en vez de continuar viviendo sin el héroe, sin embargo el por qué una mujer podía llegar a amar a un hombre tan débil de carácter como el héroe, era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Cuando bajó el telón, le ofreció su pañuelo. -"Sécate los ojos, dulce Bella. Después de todo, solo es ficción".

-"Pero es tan triste. ¡Se amaban tanto!".

-"¡Pamplinas! Si él la hubiese amado, habría desobedecido a su padre y se hubiera casado con ella en lugar de con otra mujer a la que no amaba".

-"Sí" dijo Bella.-"Supongo que debería haberlo hecho".

Levantándose, Edward puso su capa sobre sus hombros.

–"¿Lista?".

Asintiendo, Bella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Con la cabeza bien alta abandonó el palco y salió al exterior.

Era una noche iluminada por la luna llena. Una luna amarilla brillaba sobre el cielo infinito. Caminaba al lado de Edward, consciente de la gente a su alrededor, consciente de sus miradas de curiosidad, de sus palabras murmuradas conjeturando sobre su relación con el oscuro Lord del castillo.

Se sintió aliviada al llegar Billy con el carruaje.

Cuando Edward la ayudó a subir al interior, notó su mano en su brazo. Su toque era firme y fresco. Esparció sus faldas alrededor mientras él entraba por la otra puerta y se sentaba a su lado. Había algo muy íntimo en estar a solas con un hombre en un carruaje cerrado. El duro muslo de Edward rozó el suyo, mientras cambiaba de posición en el asiento. El perfume de su colonia invadió el aire.

Dio un golpe en el techo, y el carruaje arrancó. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Bella miraba por la ventana, admirando el campo iluminado por la luna.

-"Black te encuentra muy atractiva, mi dulce".

Bella giró su cabeza para mirarle, asombrada por su comentario.

-"¿Su Señoría?

-"No te hagas la tímida conmigo muchacha, vi. la forma en que te miraba. Y la forma que tú lo mirabas".

-"No sé lo que quiere decir".

-"¿No lo sabes?".

Bella le devolvió su mirada, sorprendida por la cólera en el fondo de sus ojos, por el borde afilado de los celos en su voz.

-"Si tienes algún plan para verte con él a escondidas, olvídalo".

-"¡Su Señoría, usted me juzga mal!" Bella exclamó, horrorizada de que él pensara tal cosa.

-"No tengo ningún interés en ese hombre".

-"¿No?"

-"No".

-"Discúlpame, dulce Bella" se quejó, asombrado por su reacción al pensar en ella con otro hombre. Antes nunca había sido posesivo con las mujeres que traía a casa, pero antes ninguna había sido tan preciosa o tan inocente como Bella Swan.

-"Por favor no este enfadado conmigo, Su Señoría".

Edward soltó de golpe el aliento y cogió sus manos besándolas una a una. "Nunca puedo estar furioso contigo. Ni con Black supongo. No puedo culpar al hombre por sentirse atraído hacia ti".

Él besó de nuevo el dorso de su mano derecha; Y luego, muy lentamente, le sacó el guante, inclinó su cabeza y lamió su palma. Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras un calor abrasador ascendía por su brazo.

Con el corazón latiendo alocadamente, le miró a los ojos, sintiendo que el fuego que ardía en ellos la engullía.-"Su Señoría..."

Lenta e inexorablemente, la atrajo hacia sus brazos hasta que su cara acaparó todo su campo de visión. Inclinando su boca sobre la de ella, la besó, sus dientes raspando sus labios, su lengua explorando la suave carne interior hasta que ella quedó jadeante, casi mareada por el tumulto de emociones que formaban remolinos en su interior. Su piel estaba tensa, notando cada uno de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, con un suave gemido se apoyó en él, apretando sus pechos contra su torso masculino.

-"Bella, ah, Bella". Él gimió suavemente. –"¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo?" Sus manos deslizaron de arriba abajo por su espalda, erráticas como los latidos de su corazón.

La abrazó más fuerte, más próxima, su boca derramando besos en sus ojos, en su nariz, en la curva de su mejilla. Su lengua lamió su cuello, sus dientes mordisquearon su lóbulo, después rasparon la carne blanda bajo su oreja.

Un gemido retumbó profundo en su garganta y luego, abruptamente, la apartó a la fuerza.

Deslumbrada, ella le esquivó y se acercó a él, queriendo que la besara otra vez, para continuar con la extraña magia que su toque aportaba a sus sentidos.

-"No hagas eso". El tono de su voz la golpeó como una bofetada.

Con un gemido amortiguado, se apartó hacia la esquina del asiento su corazón golpeando salvajemente, no con deseo, sino con temor. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así, sus ojos antes ardiendo ahora de repente fríos como el acero?

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio. Bella con la cabeza gacha, abatida, sus manos apretadas en su regazo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Edward prácticamente salió volando del carruaje. Ella le siguió con la mirada, deseando pedirle que volviera, pero él fue tragado rápidamente por la oscuridad, tan completamente que parecía como si hubiera desaparecido en ella.

Billy la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, luego la precedió hacia el castillo, iluminando las lámparas de los cuartos de abajo.

-"¿Le apetecería tomar una taza de té, señorita?". Preguntó.-"¿O quizás un poco de chocolate?".

-"Chocolate, por favor. Tráigamelo al saloncito".

-"Como usted desee, señorita".

Quitándose la capa y los guantes, Bella entró en el saloncito y se sentó en el sofá, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido en el carruaje. Era una novata en cuanto al deseo, pero no estaba equivocada al pensar que Edward la deseaba. El cielo sabía que ella también le había deseado, y que le habría entregado su virtud allí, dentro el carruaje, si él se lo hubiera pedido. Había hecho algo que le había disgustado, pero ¿el qué?

-"¿Desea que encienda el fuego, señorita?" le preguntó Billy mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

-"Sí, por favor. Hace mucho frío aquí dentro".

Billy asintió, y fue a ocuparse del fuego.

-"¿Ha regresado ya Lord Edward?". Preguntó.

-"No, señorita. Yo si fuera usted no le esperaría".

-"¿Sabe usted a dónde ha ido?

Billy vaciló.-"No, señorita. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa, señorita?".

-"No, Billy. Muchas gracias".

-"Buenas noches, entonces".

-"Buenas noches".

Mirando fijamente las llamas, Bella bebió el chocolate, sintiéndose más relajada. Tenía gracia la vida, filosofó. Le había dado miedo venir a este lugar, temerosa de alejarse de su casa, asustada de Edward, pero todos sus miedos habían resultado ser infundados. No había nada de lo que temer en el castillo. Estaba bien alimentada y llevaba puestas bellas ropas. Había aprendido a leer y a escribir, a apreciar la poesía, a tocar el piano, a pintar. Incluso el temor que le causaba Edward había sido injustificado. A excepción de estas últimas semanas, apenas lo había visto. Algunas veces, parecía como si fuera él quien la temiera.

Apartando la taza, ocultó los pies bajo su falda. ¿Por qué la había traído Edward aquí? ¿Si no la deseaba como amante o criada, para qué la quería? Hasta ahora, no había hecho nada que justificase el dinero que había pagado para ella.

Edward. ¿Por qué no estaba casado? Era rico. Era guapo. Ni la cicatriz en su mejilla podía restarle encanto a su apariencia. El recordar lo atractivo que era la hizo cobrar vida, calentó su sangre e hizo temblar su estómago con anhelo. Seguramente no podría ser tan malo acostarse con él a pesar de lo que su madre le había advertido sobre estas cosas... .

El calor que impregnaba sus mejillas por sus caprichosos pensamientos, no tenía nada que ver con el calor producido por las llamas del fuego. Con un suspiro, cerró sus ojos, viéndolo en su imaginación, la frente alta, la nariz perfecta, sus bellos ojos oscuros que la hacían arder con una sola una mirada, sus labios llenos...

Sintió su cuerpo arder en los lugares que él la había tocado. Si no la hubiera apartado a la fuerza...

Edward estaba de pie al lado del sofá, observándola mientras dormía. Su pelo se había soltado de los alfileres y yacía esparcido por el brazo del sofá como un río de seda de oro. Suspiraba en sueños, sus labios rosados dulcemente curvados en una sonrisa que era dulce y seductora. ¿Qué, o con quién, estaba soñando?

Incapaz de evitarlo, se arrodilló a su lado, mirando fijamente los latidos lentos y constantes del pulso en la base de su garganta. Cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo aliento, aspirando su perfume. Olía a jabón y a perfume, al rosbif y pudín Yorkshire que había tomado para cenar, a chocolate. Puso la punta de su dedo encima del pulso que latía en su garganta, sintió la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas, notó como se le hacía la boca agua al recordar el sabor caliente y dulce de su sangre.

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, supo que ella estaba despierta y le estaba mirando. Percibió el cambio en su respiración, el acelerar de sus latidos.

-"Su Señoría" dijo. "Lo siento si le ofendí en algo".

-"¿Me ofendiste?".

-"En el carruaje".

-"No hiciste nada que pudiera ofenderme, dulce Bella".

-" Entonces por qué... "

-"No quiero lastimarte, Bella".

-"Usted no me estaba lastimando". El rubor ascendió por su cuello y sus mejillas. -"Realmente fue al revés, Su Señoría".

-"Ah, muchacha" se quejó Edward, acariciando su mejilla. -"Si tú supieras".

-"¿Saber qué?".

-"Nada. No te asustaré con mi pasado, ni te aburriré con mi presente".

-"No entiendo".

-"No hay ninguna necesidad de que me entiendas. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que me gustas mucho".

-"¿Entonces, me besará de nuevo?" Vio la negativa en sus ojos y presionó las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios. -"Sólo un beso, Su Señoría".

Cogiendo la mano de su boca, besó su palma. Cuando la miró de nuevo había un destello de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. –"¿Te complacería mucho?".

-"Oh, sí".

-"Un beso, y después te irás a la cama".

Ella asintió, bajando sus párpados cuando sus labios encontraron los suyos. Había tanta dulzura en su beso, tanto anhelo. Renuente a soltarlo, le rodeo el cuello fuertemente con sus brazos y profundizó el beso, esperando que notara cuánto le deseaba.

La cogió entre sus brazos, la levantó del sofá y la depositó en su regazo, su boca arrasando la de ella en la forma más dulce posible.

Ella se ahogaba de placer, derritiéndose en el deseo, y entonces, en su mente apreció un destello de oscuridad, pero no era la oscuridad tal y como la conocía, sino una ausencia total de nada, y en medio de la oscuridad un sentimiento de dolor y angustia tan vívido que lo sintió como si fuera suyo.

Se retorció en su abrazo, sintiendo que sus brazos la sujetaban herméticamente. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero la oscuridad aumentada, y se vio a sí misma absorbida en esa horrible negrura. .

-"¿Bella?"

-"No. No, no... Por favor".

-"Bella, abre los sus ojos. No hay nada que temer".

Ella le miró parpadeando, sintiéndose como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla.

-"¿Qué ha sucedido?".

-"Nada".

-"Pero... "

-"Fue sólo un sueño, mi dulce, nada más".

-"¡Pero estaba despierta!".

-" No. Te quedaste dormida en mis brazos". La miró con una tensa sonrisa, en sus oscuros y convincentes ojos. -"Te llevaré a la cama" dijo, y se levantó con ella en sus brazos como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

-"Puedo caminar, Su Señoría".

-"No hay ninguna necesidad".

Sin esfuerzo alguno, la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto.

-"Descansa, mi dulce Bella".

-"Buenas noches, Su Señoría".

Él asintió, luego abandonó el cuarto, su capa negra formando remolinos alrededor de sus tobillos como si fuera humo.


	8. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO SIETE**_

Hundido en las profundidades de una negra y amarga desesperación, Edward estaba de pie ante la chimenea, mirando fijamente las llamas. Ya no la podía retener por más tiempo, no sin poner en peligro su vida. Ya era suficiente con que tomara la misma esencia de su vida. No tomaría su alma, también.

¿Pero, como podía dejarla marchar? A menudo había invadido sus sueños, perdiéndose en su dulzura, en su pureza. Gracias a sus sueños, podía caminar de nuevo a la luz del sol, sentir su calor en su rostro. Podía ver el mundo iluminado por la luz, en lugar de la oscuridad. Caminando a su lado, podía fingir que era humano de nuevo, un hombre.

Ahora estaba soñando y en sus sueños le llevaba por la orilla de un río azul brillante, deteniéndose para recoger un ramillete de brillantes amapolas, pasando cuidadosamente a través del agua brillante por el sol, y él caminaba a su lado, sintiendo la luz en su rostro como una bendición.

Apartó su mente de la de ella. Era peligroso dejar que sus pensamientos se mezclaran con los de ella. Se le hacía cada vez mas difícil controlarse, mantener sujeta su hambre, separar su diabólica sed de su deseo. No podía, no lo haría, no la profanaría

Con un suspiro, se volvió de espaldas al fuego.

Esta noche sería la última vez.

Estaba allí, al lado de su cama, la misma forma oscura que había venido a ella tantas veces antes. La capa de terciopelo negro delineada en seda azul ondulaba a su alrededor, como las alas de un cuervo. No podía ver su cara, pero reconoció su toque.

Notó como sus labios se movían por su frente, sus mejillas, su sien, rozándola con el calor de su lengua, dejando un camino de fuego mientras se deslizaba hasta su cuello. Apartó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus manos asieron sus brazos, sus párpados se cerraron extáticos al raspar sus dientes su carne blanda.

Oyó su gruñido bajo, como el de un lobo, sintió el doloroso mordisco de sus dientes, seguido por el toque de su lengua acariciando su cuello. Y luego llegaron las palabras, palabras raramente familiares, la voz agradable e hipnótica que la atraía profundamente hacia la oscuridad del sueño, del olvido... .

Bella se despertó con un grito, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Pasando su mirada alrededor del cuarto.

Era el amanecer, y estaba sola.

Pero el sueño le había parecido real. Subió una mano temblorosa hasta su cuello, aterrada de lo que encontrara. Su aliento salió de sus pulmones con un suspiro de alivio cuando sus dedos solo encontraron suave piel.

Débil por el alivio, cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. No había marcas de dientes en su cuello.

Después de todo, sólo había sido un sueño.

Despertó al oír el sonido de un golpe en su puerta. Su primer pensamiento fue que era Edward pero oyó a Billy pedir permiso para entrar.

-"Sí, entre" dijo.

-"Buenos días, señorita," dijo Billy con voz cuidadosamente modulada.

-"Buenos días. ¿Ocurre algo malo?".

-¿Algo malo? No, señorita. He venido a informarle que Lord Edward ha previsto que viaje a París".

-"¿París? ¿Pero, para qué?".

-"Debe estudiar allí. Parece que Lord Edward cree que yo ya le he enseñado a usted todo lo que podía. Desea que aprenda algo más que a leer y a escribir. Desea que aprenda etiqueta y otras artes femeninas".

Bella sólo podría clavar los ojos en él. Que ella supiera, ninguna mujer en su pueblo había recibido una educación tan formal, sólo unas cuantas afortunadas sabían leer y escribir sus nombres.

Durante un momento, se permitió pensar en todas las posibilidades que eso le brindaría, pero luego negó con la cabeza.-"No quiero salir de aquí".

-"Lo siento, señorita. Los planes ya están hechos".

-"¿Cuándo partiré?".

-"El domingo de la semana que viene, señorita. Lord Edward me ha ordenado que la lleve al pueblo a comprar lo que usted crea que pueda necesitar. Ha sido abierta una cuenta a su nombre en el banco cerca de la escuela".

-"Es muy generoso" dijo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

-"A mí también siempre me lo ha parecido".

-"Gracias, Billy".

-"El desayuno estará listo cuando usted desee".

Bella negó con la cabeza.-"No tengo apetito esta mañana".

-"Entiendo, señorita".

Se iba al extranjero para aprender. Era algo con lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. Pero el pensamiento de abandonar este lugar, de dejar a Edward, la llenó con una inexplicable tristeza.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y de pronto llegó su última noche en el castillo. Después de la tarde que pasaron en la ópera, había esperado que Edward la fuera a buscar de nuevo, pero nunca lo hizo.

Esa noche, cenando, le preguntó a Billy si Edward estaba en casa.

-"Creo que sí, señorita".

-"¿Me llevaría ante él?

-"Me temo que eso es imposible".

-"¿Por qué?".

-"Porque sí".

-"Pero me voy por la mañana. Quiero decirle adiós y... Y darle las gracias por su bondad".

-"Lo sé, señorita. Lo siento mucho".

Él realmente lo sentía. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, oírlo en su voz.

Levantándose de la mesa, salió afuera. Echaría de menos este lugar, pensó mientras paseaba por el jardín. Había sido feliz aquí. Mucho más feliz de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Se preguntó cómo estaría su madre, si sus hermanas pensaban alguna vez en ella. Sin duda habían perdido su ayuda en la casa y los campos, ¿Pero creían que la habían perdido para siempre? Ella no los había echado de menos tanto como había esperado. En realidad apenas había pensado en su familia en todos estos meses. Pensar en ellos viviendo pobremente mientras ella vivía holgadamente, le resultaba muy doloroso. En el mismo instante en el que se permitía pensar en su casa, sentía un abrumador cargo de conciencia, aunque no entendía por qué. No había abandonado voluntariamente a su familia. Después de haber sido vendida a Edward su vida había dado un giro inesperado a mejor, y eso era más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en toda su vida. Hacia mucho tiempo que había perdonado a su padre por venderla. Edward había sido amable con ella, generoso, sin exigirle nada a cambio.

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió hacia el laberinto. Ya no le asustaba. Pasando el chal alrededor de sus hombros, camino hasta el centro del mismo.

Edward levantó la vista sobresaltado al ver a Bella contemplándolo.

Le dirigió una sardónica sonrisa. -"Ningún mortal se me ha acercado en toda la vida tan inadvertidamente como tu lo has hecho" comentó.

-"¿Ningún mortal"? preguntó, confundida por su extraña elección de palabras.

-"Gracias por esto" dijo, ignorando su pregunta. Señalando las rosas y las plantas que crecían con profusión alrededor de las estatuas, de forma que el lobo y el cuervo parecían surgir de un mar de rojo colorido.-"Es muy hermoso".

Bella asintió. Había pasado toda la semana pasada arreglándolo, queriendo dejar algo de sí misma allí, algo que él recordara. Había plantado docenas de rosales de color rojo sangre intercalándolos con delicados helechos. El resultado era espectacular y en cierta forma masculino. Pensó que entonaba a la perfección con Edward.

-"Me voy mañana," dijo quedamente.

-"Lo sé". Oh, sí, pensó, él claro que lo sabía. Incluso ahora el pensar en su partida le destrozaba por dentro.

-"¿Por qué me está usted echando?".

-"Es lo mejor".

-"¿Lo mejor para quién?".

-"Para ti. Para mí".

-"No quiero irme".

Él se levantó, cerniéndose sobre ella, sus ojos oscuros resplandeciendo. Era alto y delgado, de anchos hombros, y brazos musculosos. Vio que la cicatriz en su mejilla tenia forma de V. Era curioso que no lo hubiera notado hasta entonces.

Cediendo a un inexplicable deseo, trazó con la punta de sus dedos la fina línea blanca, sintiendo una sacudida en su corazón cuando su mano cubrió la suya.

-"Bella".

-"Por favor, Edward, por favor, no me eche".

"Ah, Bella, si pudiera te conservaría conmigo para siempre".

-"Y yo me quedaría. Sólo digame que me quede, y lo haré".

Él negó con la cabeza.-"No".

Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella, mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. A la luz de la luna, sus lágrimas centelleaban como diamantes perfectos, pero eran mucho más preciosas para él que las joyas. Denotaban afecto, un afecto voluntariamente entregado, y por el cual él siempre la amaría. Y porque la amaba, la dejaba partir.

-"Algún día me lo agradecerás, dulce Bella".

-"Nunca" dijo, sollozando.

Se apartó de él, sus ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas. -"Nunca se lo perdonaré. Nunca!" lloró, y luego se fue corriendo, llevándose con ella la luz de su vida, dejándolo en la vacía oscuridad de la noche, solo, tal y como siempre había estado.

Pensó en abandonar el castillo, ahora no podía quedarse allí, no podía caminar por los cuartos por los que ella había caminado, respirar el aire que ella había respirado, y saber que nunca la volvería a verla.

De todos modos, pronto tendría que irse. Había oído en Cotyer sin querer a los hombres hablando de él, preguntándose por qué nunca le habían visto durante el día, por qué nunca se les había unido para cenar, por qué su apariencia nunca cambiaba, por qué no parecía envejecer.

Pero, incluso sabiendo que debería irse supo que no lo haría. El castillo estaba lleno de su esencia y por muy doloroso que fuera recordar su presencia, eso era mejor que olvidarla.

Se rió suavemente, cruelmente. Como si alguna vez en toda la vida pudiera olvidarla.


End file.
